


Zero Sum Protocol

by Deathcall



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcall/pseuds/Deathcall
Summary: Judy and Nick have begun their partnership at the Zootopia Police Department with a bang, capturing the infamous downtown street racer in record time. Still, even six months after the Night Howler incident, the Mayor’s Office remains acephalus while the different parties push their agendas onto the public and vie for support. Growing weary, the central government on Amazonia sends a team of auditors hoping to prevent any more delays. With new pieces soon to arrive on the board, all players scurry to make their move before the wreckage left behind by Lionheart and Bellwether - and the truth hiding under it - is swept away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we meet new characters and they meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and thank you for checking my story out!
> 
> We will begin this prologue in the same manner the movie did, with a scene in the past that will - hopefully - set the premise for the entire story.
> 
> For the sakes of understanding the timeline, this scene happens around the same time Judy's play does in the movie.
> 
> In my original google doc version I added a bunch of footnotes for different things during the prologue but in this format I opted to move them to the end notes, please meet me there for some after story references and easter eggs!

* * *

_‘I started missing that bus quite often.’_

“Thank…” Hoffman starts anew after his closing statement.

He lets out a deep sigh and looks around the classroom. Ms. Schreber downs what must be her tenth cup of coffee since this torture started. He can’t tell if the trembling of her hands is because of the caffeine or the parade of sloth presentations one after the other.

_And she was so happy to have a full classroom at the beginning of the year…_

Of course it would be full, every senior he consulted mentioned that Schreber’s class was laid back and an easy way to get credits. Modern Animal Sociology sounds like a mouthful but is an easy course, one you can get through with minimum effort as long as you show up and participate in class.

“you…” Hoffman continues.

It’s a stretch to say that it fits his curriculum but he thought it’d help him relax considering all the other theory heavy courses he is taking. At least that was the plan until he noticed the composition of mammals in the classroom...

 _Honestly though, this must be the most sloth heavy course at Amazonia_ _University. What is it? Half the class?_

He looks around. Most of the front row seats are taken by sloths - all of whom are completely nonplussed about the slog today has been - while the rest are sitting other mammals, all in their little cliques. He took a seat on the back on the first lesson - out of sight of pretty much everyone but the professor - and hasn’t moved since.

 _I should have sat with the Clements_ _at the beginning of the year… it just felt like I’d end up being the odd cub out in such a large litter._

“for…” Hoffman says while lowering his eyes towards his notes as if he was worried about missing a word.

_Why is the heating always set for warmer climate mammals?_

He complains internally as he unbuttons his collar and rolls up the sleeves on his shirt. Swallowing a groan, he rests one of his arms against the window’s frosted glass, gaining a small respite from the vent above him. His bristled fur shows from his now exposed forearms and neck. As infuriating as the sloths’ can be, that’s just how his fur always is.

 _No, I’m not angry. Yes, I’ve tried using conditioner_ _._

It’s something he’d grown tired of explaining. No amount of argon oil will fix his genetics.

“your…” Hoffman looks up as he begins to smile.

He can see a handful of students making their way across campus, probably late to some class or meeting. Judging by the amount of tracks on the snow, not many have braved the low temperatures outside after it stopped snowing. He follows a bunny hopping towards their building until the ice on the window blocks his view and he’s left staring at the eyes he inherited from his mother.

_Just like Dad said. I’ve got mom’s eyes… they are just permanently stuck in her scolding look._

“...attention.” The presentation ends and Hoffman steps down from the lectern.

A few seconds later the sloths on the front row start clapping, which cues in the rest of the class. He can see Ms. Schreber sag into her seat as she puts down her mug and picks up the roster. A moment later she lets out a sigh that’s full of dread.

“Mother Savannah preserve me…” She says in a tone so low only other predators could possibly hear.

_And perhaps Ollie, if he wasn’t so busy playing PeanutCrush™._

“Mr. Scott, you are next.” The professor calls after clearing her throat.

_What? In what world does “S” follow right after “H”?_

He stares at Ms. Schreber somewhat confused when he notices the look in her eyes. A prey mammal might have been intimidated but he can tell that glint is a show of desperation. He sees Ipsley slowly start to raise her hand to signal that she has been skipped on the corner of his eye as terror creeps onto the professor’s face.

“Right.” He answers, picking up his notes and marching past Hoffman as he is making his way back to his seat. 

Ipsley looks at him for a brief moment - for a Sloth - before giving him a trembling, uncomfortable smile. She looks away and puts her hand down.

 _You were chatting with the Clements before class! How come you find_ **_me_ ** _intimidating?_

“You are a lifesaver, Mr. Scott.” Ms. Schreber whispers as he steps to the lectern.

_Tell Ipsley that…_

He gives her a barely noticeable nod and turns his eyes towards the class.

“Howling in the Modern Era.” He announces his presentation topic.

_Huh, look at that. The Clements perked up at the mere mention of the word._

“Howling has been a staple of the Canidae family since the beginning of time. While usually associated with wolves, every member of this category howls in a way or another and this tradition has endured to current days.” He takes a moment to look at the audience, which seems to have finally woken up.

“It is said that our ancestors howled to attract attention, make contact with others or just announce their presence. Still, in this era where we all carry the means to communicate with anyone in the world inside our pockets, where status updates tells us where our friends and family are with pinpoint accuracy… Why is it that we still howl?” He stops for dramatic effect, sneaking a peak at Ms. Schreber. She nods at him with a smile, apparently satisfied as much by his choice of topic as by the fact he speaks more than 10 words a minute.

“Is it the Moon? True, it’s a fact that most howlings start on nights when it’s full and shining over us, however, that romantic view is usually shunned by the more science-oriented. Is it our DNA to blame then? Is howling a “tick” in our brains that simply triggers, no different from watching someone yawn and... yawning yourself?” He watches in satisfaction as his faked yawn spreads across the classroom.

“Is it a trend? Books, songs, movies, tv shows, all of them drilling into us _‘you are supposed to howl’_? You may think that unlikely but… How much are our lives dictated by the sources of entertainment we consume on an everyday basis? The clothes we like, the way we wear our fur, the music we listen to. Can we honestly say that we haven’t been conditioned? Perhaps we aren’t even aware that we are conforming to the norm.” He says, eliciting a cringe from the pair of panthers in the classroom who have enough piercings to put Pinhead to shame. 

“Well, the _fact_ is that we simply don’t know. And it’s unlikely a simple student like me will come up with an answer here on this classroom. How-” The backdoor to the class opens and a bunny makes her best effort to rush inside while making the least noise possible.

“Ms. Zimmer, I’d say you are beyond fashionably late.” Ms. Schreber chides her, probably more annoyed at the fact that she managed to avoid most of the sloths presentations rather than her being tardy.

“I’m very sorry Ms. Schreber. The snow caught us mid practice and then we had to put all the equipment back and I had to go back to the dorm for a sho-” The bunny explains as if the entire thing had been an odyssey. A few droplets of water fall from her ears.

“Fine, fine… You are going next though. Continue please, Mr. Scott.” The professor says, waving the bunny’s excuses away.

“However, my dad always says that if you don’t know, then you get the privilege of guessing... So guess I shall.” He says with what he hopes is a playful tone.

He checks behind him and finds Ms. Schreber eyeing him with amusement. While he is in no way confident about the quality of his closing statement, it’s too late to come up with something on the fly.

“If you recall the beginning of my presentation, I said that in the past our family howled to attract attention, make contact with others or just announce their presence. These three statements speak of one thing to me… _loneliness_ . We howled back then to find each other, to feel safe in the presence of those like us and tell them that we were there for them. In the wild, where our ancestors eked a meagre survival among the elements and other fiercer predators, this feeling got so ingrained into our very being that even today, surrounded by the commodities of the modern age, enclosed in dwellings of wood and concrete, in peaceful cohabitation with both those we hunted and those who hunted us... we remember _The Howl_. The call for companionship, safety and family. Yearnings that have endured across the ages and that even today are as sought after as in the times when we huddled in caves and didn’t know the dirt walls around us from the rest of the world.” He finishes, very aware of the heat rising to his face.

He looks around nervously for a few seconds until the first clapping starts, unsurprisingly from the Clements. It’s nothing like a standing ovation nor is it thunderous - honestly he can barely hear the mice at the center of the classroom - but he breathes in relief. He is sincerely happy that he didn’t embarrass himself and perhaps even managed to erase that image of the scary predator most of the class seems to have of him.

_Now I just need to do this again for every other class and I’m golden…_

“Sounded more like poetry than science at the end Mr. Scott… but well done. What is your major?” Ms. Schreber asks.

“Ah… Intelligence Studies.” He answers after a bit of hesitation.

She cocks her head quizzically.

“Allow me to venture a guess myself… That silver tongue of yours will get you further in life than your fierce looks.” She said with the nonchalance only a female twice his age could pull off.

 _It’s not like I groom myself like this_ _you know…_

“R-Right.” He answers as he steps down from the lectern.

“Ms. Zimmer, done drying yet?” The professor calls playfully.

“Yes! Be right there!” The bunny scrambles from under the handkerchief Ollie loaned her holding a handful of notes and hops towards the lectern.

Noticing that the lectern is too high for her, he places the stool for the small mammals before he starts towards his seat.

“Thanks!” She cries out with a wave.

He just nods, a bit overtaken by the bunny’s overexcited disposition.

“The Costs of Hybridization.” She announces.

He stops in his tracks for merely a moment but apparently long enough to elicit a few curious looks from the nearby classmates.

“Ever since the species decided it was a better idea to work together than eat each other we have struggled to accommodate the wide variety of beings who compose our current society. This has allowed mammals who would rarely cohabitate together to coexist… but at what cost?” She states the premise of her presentation eagerly, as if wanting someone to actually answer her rhetorical question.

_A bit of an accent there…_

“From the most basic of things such as the stool I’m standing on - thanks again! - to high complexity hospitals designed to be able to serve all size of mammals, the costs of hybridization are spread over all of our society’s structure. While Zootopia itself may be the most glaring example of how far we are willing to go so all species can coexist, inclusion has become a prime directive for our entire culture. We have replaced the old maxim of ‘where there’s a will there’s a way’ with ‘where there’s a way there’s a law that paves it’. The expenditure this implies - both to the state and the private sector - is underestimated by the current generation that takes things such as five different sizes of toilets and paper rolls in a public bathroom as a given.” 

“Let me guess… Accounting?” Ms. Schreber asks in a resigned tone.

“Yes!” The bunny answers cheerfully.

 _Really? Nobody is going to jump on that easy joke_ _? I can almost hear dad groaning._

“Carry on, Ms. Zimmer.” The professor says.

“Fievel’s Fables - the world renowned printing company - caters almost exclusively to the mice audience. The law, however, _forces_ them to print their publications in all sizes, equal numbers _and_ sell them at the same price! This extra regulations translate into a wide variety of unneeded expenses ranging from extra labor to rented storage space meant only to store huge piles of unsold books that overshadow the main printing house itself!” She opens her arms wide so as to emphasize her point.

“That’s surely an exaggeration, Ms. Zimmer.” Intervenes the professor.

“Between an acceptable margin of error I’d say.” The bunny answers with a wink.

Ms. Schreber rolls her eyes and waves at her to continue.

“But it’s not only the state and the capitalists that suffer from hybridization. The common mammal indirectly pays the price of coexisting. Or does it make sense to any of you that renting a room at the Jungle Lodge right here on Amazonia costs the same to both small and large sized mammals? If we move into the issue of wages, you’ll see that equalization of pay regardless of species has thrown scores of workers into unregistered jobs and conceived ridiculous situations as those seen in several construction unions acr-” Her fervent speech is interrupted by the professor once more.

“Ms. Zimmer, I remind you that this course is about sociology, not economy.” Ms. Schreber points out, her face regaining the state it had during Hoffman’s presentation.

“But in this day and age those two must be considered together! Where have the breathtaking winter quarters of the squirrels gone? The magnificent arcologies of the beavers? Both grow ever more hidden behind the massive projects built in masse to feed the need for cheap living quarters. There’s no doubt we have gained much from the integration of the species, but we have also lost in their heritage and culture. Your average teenager can easily recall his favorite gags from Playmates but can barely tell you anything about Two Socks and the Legend of Sedgwick!” She insists zealously, making a point to look at the Clements.

_Should I be happy she isn’t looking this way or annoyed she thinks it doesn’t concern me?_

“This is why I decided to title my presentation ‘The Costs of Hybridization’. A hybrid, by its biological definition, is a being that combines the qualities of different species. This is what we have been doing ever since we started this process of inclusion and while I’m no proponent of segregation and even less of going back to how things were for our ancestors, I can’t help but remember that hybrids are often... _sterile_. Biology and Sociology are different branches of science, I am well aware, but when I look at our society today they have a foreboding resemblance.” She finishes, her words truly filled with apprehension.

Ms. Schreber shifts on her seat and throws him a meaningful look.

_Oh no… please don’t._

“A bit too conservative and glum for my taste, Ms. Zimmer… but your point is valid. I take that’s your closing statement?” The professor asks in a tired tone.

“Ah... yes. Thank you for your attention.” She bows - somewhat deflated - and steps down from the lectern.

“Very well class that’ll be all for today. Those who didn’t get to make their presentations put them on paper and hand them in next time. Being that there are so many sl- students, we’ll be doing the next ones in groups so everyone gets a chance to present their ideas. Start thinking about who you want to team up with. Ms. Zimmer, a moment please.” Ms. Schreber says as she stands and goes to meet the bunny who was on her way back to her seat.

_Better scram before things get awkward._

He picks up his things and heads out the door in enough of a hurry to make anyone in front of him make way. Remembering he still has an hour on the bus before he gets home - ironically one of those mass produced projects the bunny mentioned - he stops by the entrance’s coffee machine and gets a cup for an animal one size larger than him.

“Talk about inclusion… nocturnals should get a discount on coffee.” He grumbles.

“Hey, I pay the same for carrots than everyone else…” Her voice manages to bristle the fur on his back even more.

_You don’t just sneak up to a predator like that…_

“Look, I kn-” He’s immediately interrupted.

“I’m sorry.” She says. Her eyes truly apologetic, not like the ones his classmates back in elementary school used to have after the teacher had told them off.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says curtly and starts walking off.

“I thought you were a bit large for a coyote but figured it was just a species thing. I haven’t been in Amazonia long... I am _truly_ sorry. I should have realized the moment I saw your eyes.” She continues, following him outside the building.

The cold hits them like an air conditioner at full blast. He relishes the escape from the merciless heat inside but Zimmer is thrown into a fit of trembling.

“ _Again_ , don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Now go get your coat before you freeze your ears off.” He says, stopping in front of the building so she isn’t forced to walk any further into the snow.

“Yes!” She says cheerfully, running back into the building.

_And there she goes. The next bus should come along in about twenty minutes. Guess I’ll just wait at the stop._

He walks leisurely through the campus while sipping his coffee, glad that his mother’s resistance to cold passed down to him. The snow crunches satisfactorily under his paws, bringing back memories of chasing his dad around as a cub.

_And mom grabbing us both by the scruff when we were late for dinner..._

It doesn’t take him long to reach the bus stop. There he finds only a handful of other students waiting for a ride back home. He throws the empty paper cup onto the nearest bin and sighs in a manner only a student who just finished a long day can, taking in the sights, scents and soothing breeze.

♪ _Wintertime winds blow cold this season..._ ♪

His humming is interrupted by the quick thumping of small paws on snow.

“Hey!” Zimmer says, somewhat annoyed.

“Yes?” He answers, turning around to find the bunny wrapped tightly inside a slick coat and carrying an oversized backpack that threatens to tip her over.

“You left!” She protests. Her agitated breathing filing the air with white puffs.

He just stands there not sure how to respond.

“If you ask a girl to get her coat that means you…are going to walk with her?” She says, her tone turning from affirmation to question as she notices the look on his face clearly stating he hadn’t considered that.

“My bad.” He says, his apology clearly not satisfying the bunny.

_Oh yes, your silver tongue will get you far indeed._

“Call it… an error between the acceptable margins.” He adds with a practiced smile that hides his teeth.

“Oh! You were paying attention!” To her credit, her sweet tone had him completely fooled until she kicked his shin.

“Soccer team?” He adds in a strained tone, resisting the urge to rub the spot where she hit him.

_Damn... that actually hurt._

“If you were still angry you should have said something.” She complains, going from angry to worried impossibly fast.

“I neither was nor am angry.” He clearly states.

“Fine. Yes, soccer team. I thought it’d help fit in after I moved here... My name is Ana by the way, guess you heard Schreber call me out enough times to know my last name.” She says after scrutinizing his face for any signs of deception.

“Pleased to meet you Ana. I’m Collin Scott.” He answers with a small tilt of his head, the manners his mother drilled into him kicking in almost instinctively.

She looks at his sudden change in demeanor with surprise.

“You are weird.” She says as if stating a universal truth.

“Not because you are a hybrid!” She corrects herself after a moment, back in her apologetic tone.

“I know that’s not what you meant. Honestly, I find it more uncomfortable that you are so concerned about it. I’m 19, believe me when I say that I’ve had enough people calling me out on it that it doesn’t bother me anymore.” He explains calmly.

“Not that I believe you were doing it in the first place!” He adds as he notices Ana has obviously misinterpreted him.

“Okay… so... want to team up for Schreber’s class?” She asks in a tone dangerously similar to the one she used before she kicked him.

A groan escapes him as he pictures the professor coercing her into this.

“Look, you don’t h-” He’s cut off by the bunny’s raised hand.

“ _Yes_ , Schreber told me off for being insensitive... but the team up idea is mine! I really liked your presentation! Well, the part I got to hear at least. I think we should mix my down to earth style with your deep, _I’m super proud of my heritage_ , cute style.” If she wasn’t being so serious he’d think she’s pulling his leg.

“ _Cute_?” He asks, not sure if his tone came off as teasing or angry.

“I mean… Romantic! _No_ ! Dramatic! _Yes_! Like predator brooding by the window dramatic!” She corrects herself in a rush.

_It’s hard to tell if she’s embarrassed or just struggling with the language..._

“I wasn’t brooding, that’s just how I look.” He retorts with practiced ease.

She just nods along, obviously unconvinced.

_Just keep saying it. Eventually someone will believe you._

“So? Down to earth, deep and dramatic. Sound like a plan?” She offers him an open hand.

He regards her for a moment. Now that they are side by side he finally notices she’s rather tall for a bunny. He can almost feel one of her mother’s terrifying ear flicks when his eyes begin to wander.

_Let’s just hope she didn’t notice that…_

“Sure. Just try to keep the spreadsheets to a minimum.” He finally answers, not entirely convinced but nonetheless happy the whole hybrid thing is behind them.

“Deal!” She says with a smile as they shake hands.

“I’ll walk you to the dorm, we can talk ideas on the way... Let me take that before you face plant into the snow.” He says, offering to take her bag.

“Aren’t you going to miss the bus though?” She asks, passing him the straps.

_Yep. It’s going to be a long walk home..._

He just shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Lets talk footnotes!
> 
> Hoffman is a two-toed sloth and takes his name from the german naturalist Karl Hoffman. The idea of having a class full of people who take ages to give out their presentations ringed very close to home for me and seemed like a great way to continue the gag from the DMV scene in the movie.
> 
> Ms. Schreber is a Cheetah, she gets her name from another german naturalist, Johann Christian Daniel von Schreber. I didn’t really give much thought to how she actually looks, just thought it’d be funny to subject a professor of the fastest species to a class full of sloths.
> 
> While Amazonia might seem like the easiest choice when figuring out the name of a city populated by sentient animals I assure I spent a lot of time trying to come up with a cool name until I finally gave up and went with it. Since this is a work in progress feel free to suggest something more appropiate!
> 
> The Clements take their name from David Clement-Davies, the author of ‘The Sight’, a book about - as you can imagine - a pack of wolves.
> 
> When Collin says 'Yes, I've tried conditioner.' I intended it as a throwaway joke, I remembered much later into the chapter that this is a gag from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Vitaly fit my idea of a scary looking predator so well that I had to leave it in.
> 
> The comment about argon oil is a reference to Kyle Hill's Because Science show on YouTube. If you haven't seen it go check it out, it's amazing and he gives the best 'mantain' advice.
> 
> When I initially planned this story I had no idea what the subject of either of the character's presentations was going to be about. When I got to that part it ocurred to me that it’d be interesting to give the gag about howling from the movie a twist. Surprisingly, this ended up defining several aspects of Collin's personality that I hadn't fleshed out at the time. It also affected Ana a lot, as she grew into a bit of a counterbalance for him.
> 
> The trick of making people yawn on purpose I thought was a magistral way to prove Collin's point. In my mind it worked so well that everytime I read that line I feel like yawning myself (and I've proofread this chapter like twenty times already!). Did it work on you?
> 
> I'm in that sweet spot between adult and old (or what current youngsters call old) so I'm not sure how many people know about the character Pinhead. He's the main antagonist in the Hellraiser movies. Somehow I doubt that reference would get cleared by Disney...
> 
> Collin's line about 'not knowing the walls on our caves from the rests of the world' I took from Jack London's White Fang story. While they are used in vastly different contexts I think it fit the end of his presentation really well. That book is amazing, by the way, check it out if you haven't!
> 
> When Collin says 'really? nobody is going to jump on that easy joke?' I meant it as a bit of a jab at the movie. It references the scene where Judy is blackmailing Nick with his tax statements. As much as I love that line, I imagine that in the world of Zootopia it's been overused to exhaustion.
> 
> Feivel's Fables is a nod to Amblin’s ‘An American Tail’ movie.
> 
> Playmates is what I pictured the Zootopia equivalent of ‘Friends’ would be. What animal do you think would represent each character? 
> 
> When Ana mentions Two-Socks and 'The Legend of Sedgwick' I'm referencing the movie 'Dances with Wolves'. Similar to the Feivel reference, I thought it'd be interesting to have fictional works like that be the stuff of legends or actual history in Zootopia.
> 
> The song Collin hums while waiting for the bus is ‘Wintertime Love’ by The Doors. If you know the song I'll let you draw your own conclusions about why he chose that one in particular.
> 
> I tried to clue you guys in about where Ana comes from several times but one I had to leave out simply because I found no organic way to put it into the story. It's right when Collin sees her again at the bus stop. If that scene was drawn you'd notice a particular brand on her coat that'll pretty much give away where she was born.
> 
> Ana Zimmer gets her last name from the german zoologist Eberhard August Whilhelm von Zimmerman. Her name switched a handful of times during writing, going from Maria to Marí to August to finally Ana (shortened from Analía). I settled on that simply because of personal preference. Her species is dolichotis patagonum if you were wandering.
> 
> Collin Scott gets his name from White Fang’s mate, Collie Scott - Scott being her owner’s family. He is a coywolf hybrid, having inherited his father’s tan fur and his mother’s distinct eye color. Ana makes a point of saying she should have realized he was a hybrid when she saw his eyes because the color is not present in coyotes.
> 
> And that's it!
> 
> Next time we catch up with Judy and Nick!


	2. ‘I’ll admit...  we got hustled pretty good.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we catch up with Judy and Nick and things get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! I must say I'm deeply surprised by how much attention the first chapter of this story has gotten. Suffice to say that it has been viewed more times in a week than my other stories have in years.
> 
> We'll now get into the actual story of Zero Sum Protocol, and I will admit I'm a bit afraid. The prologue involved characters of my own invention but now we are going to be following the golden duo, Nick and Judy, as well as other characters from the movie. I sincerely hope you like my interpretation of them. Still, if you find them lacking, please do leave your comments. Criticism is not only welcomed but much needed as well.
> 
> Timeline wise, this chapter will begin right after the end of the movie.
> 
> Once more, meet me at the end notes for some extra trivia.

“So… the place where the legend began, eh?” He says, breaking the silence they’ve been immersed in since leaving the station.

Judy just looks at him through the corner of her eyes and keeps driving.

“Must have been a sight. Oh look, Flora and Fauna! That’s the place, right?” He continues.

“Nick…” Judy says, clearly aware of what he’s trying to do.

“Clawhauser told me all about it! How you chased Weaselton around and rolled him into the station wrapped in a giant donut. Exactly the kind of stuff I expect from ZPD’s star.” He insists, though it’s pretty obvious he is failing miserably.

“Did he tell you how Bogo chewed me out afterwards? Now I think about it, that was around the time he almost took my badge too.” She recalls.

_Damn it Clawhauser…_

“All’s well that ends well?” He retorts weakly.

_You are really not cut out to be an optimist Wilde._

She sighs.

“It’s not your fault. I am the senior officer.” She reassures him.

“Well… we impounded Flash’s car, fined him _and_ tagged his license for suspension. What more does Bogo want? He’s just busting our tails. That’s nothing new.” He finishes with an exaggerated shrug and a tinge of guilt.

“He was going over eighty miles above the limit, that’s more than enough to charge him with reckless endangerment. We should have brought him in. And your ruse lasted all but two seconds, Bogo saw through it as soon as he read the report. He’s chief for a reason you know.” She lectures him.

_Sorry Chief, but that’s the cue I needed._

“You mean other than his glass shattering yells, bad jokes, sour mood…” He trails off in a teasing tone.

Judy just rolls her eyes.

“Come on, are we supposed to treat suspects according to their working situation now? So what if Flash could - _unlikely as it may be -_ pick up the phone and get one of his buddies to take the car out from the impound. What if he could - _which would be completely unethical and absolutely beneath him_ \- get in the system and clear his license. That’s not on us. Right? I feel bad even _considering_ a hard working public servant like him would do such things.” He puts a hand to his chest mournfully.

“You know, it kind of sounds like you've got some experience with that… no wonder you guys are friends.” She says, looking up at him with both suspicion and a glint of amusement.

“Eh, what can I say. Finnick runs a lot of red lights.” He answers with a smile.

“I was hoping to see him at Gazelle’s concert. What has the little guy been up to?” She asks, the blaring of tiny car horns starting on the distance.

“Oh, maybe you didn’t know but... a _fox_ can call _another fox_ little-” A sharp elbow to his side interrupts him.

_Gah! Learn your own strength!_

“Sheesh, just how much time have you been spending with Clawhauser?” Judy asks a bit embarrassed.

“Pretty much whenever I came to visit from the Academy and you were out on patrol. Seriously though, don’t call Finnick _little_ to the face, he’ll bite yours off.” He warns her.

Finally reaching the entrance to Little Rodentia they disembark from the cramped patrol car. As they approach the fence they can see the huge pile up Bogo sent them to clear out.

Both let out a deep sigh.

“I spent so much time convincing him to give me a cruiser…” She complains, her tone a bit more upbeat nonetheless.

“Relax, we are pretty much the only ones in the force who can fit inside that thing. The Chief is just playing hard to get.” He says nonchalantly.

She chuckles.

_There we go._

“Okay Carrots, how do you want to do this?” He says, hoping to move things along before her ears get droopy again.

“Well, the rulebook would have us follow standard TDC procedures but those aren’t really designed for problems at this scale.” She says while looking at the swarm of little cars, trucks, buses and other vehicles trying to navigate the mess on the other side of the fence.

“Can’t we just pick them up and move them somewhere else?” He suggests.

“That won’t do. It’d take far too long and we’ll be dealing with complaints about scratches, dents and sore necks for a month. The best way to get around this would be finding out what’s causing the problem and clearing it out so traffic can flow naturally. I’ll head inside and see what I can find, you head towards Wilkie Highway and check the ramps. Make sure the electric billboards are warning drivers of the jam while on it. Clawhauser should be able to put you through to Traffic Control if they aren’t.” She ends while pointing at the toy-like highway running the perimeter of Little Rodentia.

“Must say, this sounds a bit boring for us.” He says playfully.

“It can’t all be high speed chases and jumping from trains, _rookie_!” She answers while climbing onto the face.

“That’s not gonna catch on!” He protests as she jumps down gracefully.

“Whatever you say, _Softpaw_.” She waves dismissively while making her way into the miniature city.

He grabs the radio on his belt and makes sure it’s on their channel.

“I am still eight years your senior, _Fluff_.” He reminds her.

“Not on the force, _Slick_.” Comes her quick response.

_Alright… I can put up with a bit of hazing if it cheers you up._

He starts walking towards the highway a bit cheerier himself. However, it doesn’t take long before the memory of his chat with Bogo clouds his face.

“I expect a much better use of your discretion from now on. _Understood_?” Bogo said, eyes glaring fiercely through his reading glasses.

“Yes sir.” They both answered contritely.

“Hopps, City Hall wants a copy of all your files on the Night Howler case, _before noon_. Get going.” He ordered.

They both got up to leave but…

“ _Sit_ . _Down_. Wilde.” Bogo said in a tone clearly stating he wasn’t off the hook just yet.

Judy eyed him worriedly but another glare from the chief sent her running out the office.

“I don’t even have to ask if this was your idea. Do I?” Bogo said, leaning back on his chair and putting the report back on the desk.

“Absolutely, a hundred percent. Officer Hopps had nothing to do with it. I asked her to let me handle the procedure on my own so I could pr-” The lie he had prepared got promptly cut off.

“If this is how you hustled people on the street I understand how a bunny fresh out the Academy got the better of you.” The Chief said in a patronizing tone.

He is not going to lie, that actually stung a bit.

“Officer Hopps being a bunny had little to do with it, Sir.” He answered, swallowing his pride.

“Yes, I realized that as well. I’m not ashamed to admit I was wrong. I was prejudiced and made some really bad judgement calls…” His voice trailed off as he looked at an empty spot on the wall.

“Sir?” He asked when the chief didn’t follow up.

“Which is why I’m cutting _you_ some slack.” Bogo finished, turning his eyes back to him.

“Thank you sir, I promise it won’t happen again.” As sincere as he had been, he wasn’t sure if he had enough practice _being sincere_ to actually make it sound so.

“This isn’t about you letting one of your buddies slip past a citation. This is about your careers. Going by her achievements alone, Judy… Officer Hopps could make the jump to lieutenant. The only reason she hasn’t yet is because regulations state she needs to have served for at least a year. That’s less than six months from now. I hope you understand why I don’t want _anything_ besmirching her record.” Bogo spoke in a mild tone he had never heard from him. This was so far detached from the caricature character he had taken him for that it actually made him feel ashamed.

As the Chief’s words sank in - along with his stomach - he realized how foolishly he had jeopardized Judy’s career. Yet, in spite of how guilty he felt, there was something else that made him feel wretchedly petty… the pang of sadness that hit him when he learnt how close Judy was to being promoted.

Bogo grabbed their report and tossed it into the shredder. Only after the last unrecognizable strip of paper had fallen into the trash did he speak again.

“Apparently, I have _misplaced_ your report.” He said.

“Thank you… sir.” He answered.

“I’m not going to claim I know you well, Wilde. To be honest, given your background I can’t even say my doubts about you are unfounded. However… Major Friedkin vouched for your talent and Officer Hopps for your character. I’m willing to put aside my bias as long as you put in the work.” Bogo said as he took off his glasses and looked at him.

“I will.” He said while holding his stare.

Bogo visibly relaxed.

“ _Good_. There are reports of a pile up at Little Rodentia. Go help Hopps at records and then I want you both to rush there and sort it out. Dismissed.” The Chief ordered as he put on his glasses and began reading another report.

He saluted and moved to the door.

“Wilde.” Came the Chief’s voice once more.

“Sir?” He answered, noticing the tint of mischievousness in his tone.

“Tell Hopps I’m taking her cruiser.” He said with a smile.

_Boy had she been angry at that._

As much as he tried to rationalize it afterwards, the fact that Judy will be promoted so soon still makes him a bit sad. He doesn’t want to think he became a cop just so he could work with her but it admitelly played a big part in his decision.

_Lieutenant..._

He knows there’s no way they’ll remain partners after she is promoted. He’ll still be beat cop while she’ll have people working under her, maybe get transferred to another precinct. Perhaps even become a tiny version of Bogo...

He smiles.

_I want to see that._

He coughs and covers his mouth with a paw when he notices a few pedestrians giving him curious looks.

_Alright Wilde, you can be a bit sad… as long as you are happy for her too._

He reaches the first ramp exit into Little Rodentia having decided to lay the matter to rest. A borrowed wooden crate from a nearby shop helps him get a better view.

“Eyes on the road!” He cries, gently tapping a tiny car back into its lane after the startled driver nearly lost control from the sudden appearance of his face over the railing.

His vantage point allows him to look up and down the highway, as well as into the district. It doesn’t take him long to assess the situation. He grabs the radio just as Judy’s ears peek out from behind a building in the distance.

“Carrots, the billboards are doing their thing but these guys don’t seem to care. They just keep taking the ramps. The clog might reach all the way into the highway at this rate.” He reports.

“Go _around_ my foot! Sorry Nick, give me a second!” She cries into the radio, drivers complaining angrily in the background.

A moment later he can see her climbing one of the taller buildings and stand on its roof. After looking around for a moment their eyes meet. She waves and grabs her radio.

“This is not just a pile up Nick. Sidewalks are also teeming with pedestrians, it’s a miracle nobody has been run over yet. The district is literally overflowing, we can’t let any more vehicles in. Get a hold of Traffic Control and tell them to switch the billboards on Wilkie to emergency services only.” She says while scanning her surroundings.

“Got it, I’ll call Clawhauser. What are we doing about ground level traffic?” He asks as he nudges another scared driver.

“Grizzoli and Delgato are posted on Savannah Central, I’ll ask them to come over and give us a hand... It seems the crowd is heading towards San Gennaro Park, can you see it from there?” She says, peeking over the building next to her.

He stands on his tiptoes, stretching as much as possible.

“ _Barely_ , looks like there’s some kind of stage being set up there.” He says, squinting.

“ _Stage_? There must be an event going on... Give me another second!” She says after thinking for a moment.

She knocks on a window over the next building. A moment later she’s on the radio again.

“Some politician named John Sunday is going to give a speech! That’s the reason everyone is going nuts down here!” She says excitedly.

“A rally? Must be pretty big with the rodents if so many are coming to hear him in person. Shouldn’t the ZPD have heard about this though? I doubt Bogo sent us in blind on purpose.” He says, doubting the chief would be so underhanded.

“We _definitely_ should have. Either they didn’t file the proper paperwork or it got lost somewhere along the bureaucracy… But we’ll let Bogo worry about that. Right now we need to make sure these people are safe. Get through to Clawhauser and then meet me by the park. We have to talk with the organizers.” She says, once more taking a moment to think mid sentence.

_ZPD’s star indeed…_

“You know, you get kind of bossy while on the job.” He teases her.

She sends a rather rude gesture his way.

_Oh, that’s not nice Carrots…_

“ _Judith Laverne Hopps_! What would your father say?” He says in a taken-aback tone.

“That I probably learnt it from you. Now get going.” She says, hastily putting her hand down before anyone on the ground level notices it.

_Surely nobody on the highway saw that..._

“Yes ma’am!” He promptly answers.

“And try not to step on anyone!” She warns him before climbing down the building.

Once he has returned the crate and gotten through to Clawhauser he climbs over the fence and enters Little Rodentia. It doesn’t take long for him to see what Judy was talking about. Hundreds of tiny mammals occupying nearly every square inch of the sidewalks force him to tiptoe around vehicles on the streets, eliciting as many terrified yells as angry ones. He tries hoisting himself over a building but quickly abandons the plan when the walls let out a loud cracking sound.

 _This is insane… are they giving away free t-shirts or something_ _?_

It’s not long before he learns to keep his tail in the air or have it driven over. His patience is truly tested when a street peddler starts following him around selling fox repellent - quite successfully too. Just before he’s about to tell him off he recognizes the tiny orange mouse.

“Brandowsky? Is that you?” He says, bending over to get a good look at him.

“Oi Nick, you breaking the spell mate!” Brandowsky complains.

He grabs him by the scruff and lifts him to a roof.

“I should kick your tiny butt all the way to Tundra Town and drop you on Mr. Big’s door. Do you know how close I got to getting iced because of you?” He berates him in a hushed voice.

“Don’t spit the dummy, spunk! Look, I’ll cut you in, thirty seventy!” The mouse answers, completely unfazed.

“Are those even fox repellents in the first place?” He asks, sniffing at the mouse’s wares.

“Well, that depends. How fond are you of pines?” Brandowsky says shamelessly.

He frowns, both annoyed and impressed by the mouse’s business sense.

“You are lucky I’m busy...” He says and leaves him standing on the roof.

“Come over for some amber one of these days!” The mouse yells as he’s walking away.

 _Oh, I’ll come over alright… with a warrant_ _._

After traversing a handful more blocks he finally spots the park. Luckily for him it seems the side he is on has been closed off. He makes his way through the cobbled paths towards the central area where the stage is being set up, taking the opportunity to look around for anyone who may be in charge but only finding a working crew of mice hastily moving about.

“Officer! Mind giving us a hand with that beam?” A mouse in a hard hat asks as he walks by.

“Sure. Do you know who calls the shots here?” He asks, helping the mice set the beam on top of the two columns that flank the stage.

“Sunday or one of his guys I suppose. They should be somewhere among the crowd, kissing babies and such. Thanks!” The mouse says and signals a few others to hang a banner from the recently set beam.

He takes a moment to inspect it, finding it to have what he assumes is a picture of Sunday along with the usual political drivel.

“Judy, I’m by the stage already but I can’t find anyone in charge. Where are you?” He says into the radio when it becomes evident that he can’t make heads or tails from the frothing crowd in front of him.

“Hold on Nick, I ran into someone we know. Be right there.” Comes her voice after a moment.

_You too, huh?_

_Wait…_ **_we_ ** _?_

Before he can make the connection Judy appears from the right side of the park. She carefully makes her way towards him, as relieved as he was when she finally reaches the clear area and doesn’t have to worry about stepping on anyone.

“Heeeey Nick… look who I found.” She says nervously.

“Nickie… why didn’t you come visit after your graduation? I wanted to congratulate you.” Comes the shrew’s voice from her palms.

“M-Mr Big… what a surprise. I am very, _very_ , sorry. I would have if I had known you could spare the time for me.” He answers subserviently.

“Mhm… I see, it was my fault.” Mr. Big says, the lack of any hint of aggression not fooling him in the least.

“N-No, of course not sir! If I may be so bold as to ask, what are you doing in Little Rodentia?” He says, hoping to move past his slip of the tongue.

“Mhm… you may. I bought a… what do you call it...? _Condominium_ for FruFru. New place by the east side, beautiful red walls. She’ll be moving there with her husband and baby Judy.” Mr. Big says with a parental smile.

 **_No…_ ** _it can’t be._

“I intended to make my way here for Sunday’s speech but the limo couldn’t even make it out of the driveway... was stuck until this helpful child found me.” He finishes, looking up at Judy gratefully.

“Oh, please, I was on my way here anyway.” She humbly answers.

“You stick close to this one Nickie, she will keep you honest. Mmm… I will not impose on you children any longer. If you would be so kind?” Mr. Big says, pointing to what seems to be a special guest area in front of the stage.

After putting the shrew down they both walk away a few paces.

“Don’t tell me the place he bought…” He asks.

“Yep.” She answers.

_Crap._

“Cheap bastards didn’t even paint the walls…” He complains.

“Barn-Style is in fashion nowadays.” She says knowingly.

“Okay... Enough of the tragedy of Nicholas Wilde. Did you get through to Grizzoli and Delgato?” He asks, fingers pressed to his eyes.

“Yeah, they are on their way. It looks like the tide of vehicles is slowing down but people keep arriving by foot and train… this is really bad, Nick.” Judy says worriedly.

“They even set up grills on the plaza. I can smell the cheese sticks from here. Oh look, they _are_ handing out free t-shirts.” He says, noticing a mice standing atop a bus plotted with Sunday’s party colors throwing them into the crowd.

“I’ve seen a bunch of those. Seems they are bringing people to the event.” She adds.

“Excuse me, Officers? I was told you were looking for me.” A voice comes from below them.

They look down to find a middle aged grey vole dressed in a matching suit with a glossy red tie. He stands proudly, giving them an open smile that shows his pearly white teeth.

“Mr. Sunday?” Judy asks, crouching down.

“John, please.” He says with all the charm you can expect from a politician fishing for votes.

“John. I’m Officer Hopps and this is my partner Officer Wilde. We are deeply concerned about this rally. There doesn’t seem to be any ambulances or fire-engines standing by. With the roads as congested as they are it’s doubtful any could make it here in case of emergencies. There’s also the fact that the area is heavily crowded and I see no evacuation routes prepared. I fear you’ll have to cancel the rally if these problems aren’t solved. It’s too dangerous for those attending.” She pleads.

Sunday nods understandingly.

“You are, of course, right. My aids have been telling me as much the entire morning. Sadly, I believe that asking people to leave now could trigger exactly what we fear... I had hoped filing the paperwork a month in advance would grant city hall enough time to arrange the necessary preparations but - and it pains me greatly to say so - Assistant Mayor Bellweather’s organizational skills _were_ the backbone of Lionheart’s administration. Who would have thought we’d miss the like of hers...? Still, that we in the council haven’t allowed the city to move on after this long is truly disheartening. I’m afraid it’s just as you said, _real life is messy_.” Sunday says regretfully.

_This little guy is good._

He looks at Judy through the corner of his eyes, finding her just a tiny bit flustered at having someone quote her own words back at her.

“I am deeply sorry John but even if we were to request further assistance now, it’s unlikely any other officers in the ZPD could move through Little Rodentia in its current state. It was already extremely difficult for my partner and I to make it here and we are the smallest mammals in the force.” She apologizes.

The little vole appears concerned. He takes a hand to his chin and drops into thought.

“This is true, yet cancelling the event is also a dangerous proposition… Would you perhaps be open to a suggestion?” He says after a moment.

“If it’ll help keep the citizens safe, then by all means.” Judy nods.

“My party has a number of members performing different tasks nearby the park and other areas in Little Rodentia. If Officer Wilde and you were to direct them, I am sure they could be of great assistance. Between that and a little help from your fellow officers outside the district we might be able to put this event back on track.” Sunday says in a hopeful tone.

Judy considers it for a few seconds before turning towards him.

“What do you think, Nick?” She asks, the weight of such a task clearly weighing on her.

“I think it’d be a pretty good use of our discretion.” He says with a wink.

Judy smiles.

_And good practice for you…_

Sunday had been very conservative when he said ‘number’. Dozens of mice presented themselves in front of them, listened to their orders and left just to be quickly replaced with a new group shortly after. Clearly identifiable by their party colors and bestowed with some level of authority by the fact that they were helping police officers, their impromptu citizen guard started making progress at a steady pace.

Less than an hour had gone by before evacuation routes had been cleared, allowing them to move more easily through the district. Improvised parking areas relieved some pressure on the clogged arteries of Little Rodentia and, though slowly, traffic began flowing again.

By the end of the second hour they were able to focus entirely on managing the crowd. The area around the stage was sectioned, making sure to leave some breathing room between large groups. A spot was designated as an improvised food court where attendees could get snacks and drinks, apparently paid for by Sunday’s party. They even managed to get a handful of portable toilets from construction sites which helped alleviate some of the waiting times on the public bathrooms in and around the park.

At the dawn of the third hour only the final touches remained. They even managed to link up with Grizzoli and Delgato to thank them for their support. While escorting the emergency vehicles and some news crews to the park they began hearing music playing, signaling that the loudspeakers were set and that the event was finally about to begin.

They both sit down inside a clearing of petite trees that lies behind the stage and sigh as they take in the results of their labor.

“Even if I close my eyes I still see mice…” She comments.

“I’d say something witty but honestly I’m too tired…” He says, picking up one of the full sized cheese sticks the work crew made for them.

“You know this is still just half the work… we still need to help clean this up after the rally is over.” Judy reminds him, taking a stick for herself.

He groans.

“Can’t we just leave it to the next shift?” He suggests.

“What, you got somewhere to be?” She teases.

“How about my place? Where there’s a large cup of blueberry tea and a mushy bed waiting.” He says with a longing smile.

“That actually sounds pretty good right now…” She answers after a sigh.

“Sorry Carrots, I only got the one cup.” He says with a shrug.

She chuckles.

They share a moment of relative quietness, having almost zoned out the droning from the large crowd of rodents a few meters away.

“Officers? The speech is about to begin. Mr. Sunday asked if you’d join him by the stage.” One of Sunday’s aids puts an end to their break.

_Lets just hope he keeps it short…_

“Fellow rodents. Thank you for your patience.” Sunday says as he walks to the middle of the stage with a microphone in hand. He attaches it to the podium before continuing.

“First, I’d like to thank Officer Hopps and Wilde, as well as the other fine members of the ZPD, who have so dutifully helped make this event possible. If you would be so kind to accompany me in a round of applause for them?” He asks. The throng of rodents begins clapping thunderously. Some even cheer and whistle.

“Now I’d like to thank _you_ , my fellow citizens. You who braved through this day, through blaring horn and angry neighbour. Through heat, hunger and thirst. Know that were not for _your_ resilience, _your_ stoicism, _your_ deep sense of community, this rally would not have been possible. Looking at us now, organized, sharing in this public space like the large family we are, I am deeply moved and humbled. It was _your_ efforts, _your_ desire to work together towards this goal that prevented _me_ from failing you today. Once more, I am deeply in your debt, Little Rodentia.” Sunday bows his head towards the crowd, eliciting another round of applause.

“You have shown Zootopia that the values and traditions of our kind are as strong as when the first founding stone was placed on this district. You have shown this city that we deserve the autonomy granted to other species. Are rodents not as capable, as responsible as any other type of mammal? Have we not proven today that, given the proper training, rodents can police themselves? Officer Hopps here was the first bunny in the ZPD. Officer Wilde the first fox. I ask you, how long must we wait for the first mouse?” He asks the crowd, which literally erupts in shouts of excitement.

“How long must we suffer the restrictions imposed upon us? Did our ancestors not build the Rose City, its halls standing testament to our heritage even today? Yet, no matter who sits in the Mayor’s office, be it the disgraced Lionheart or any of his predecessors, we are _again and again_ denied the right to expand under Little Rodentia. Impossible to control, they say. A risk to the city’s foundations, they say. _Nonsense_! You have but to look at any other district in Zootopia to unveil their hypocrisy! My friends… is that not proof enough that they are trying to keep us under their yoke?” He asks, waving his arms towards the fence encircling the district. The crowd reacts with fierce cries of indignation.

He fidgets in place, taking a peek at Judy to find her doing the same.

“I ask you, _support our party_ . Accompany us with your vote in the next election and these things _will_ change. In this city where anyone can be anything, _can’t a rodent be Mayor_?” He asks.

“Hoo-ray! Sun-Day! Hoo-ray! Sun-Day!” The crowd chants excitedly.

“We will make Little Rodentia _more_ than a tourist attraction! We will stand _proud_ along the other species of Zootopia!” He further excites the crowd.

They cheer even harder than before, screaming the tiny vole’s name over and over. He lets them vent out for a while and then raises his hands.

“Thank you Little Rodentia. _Thank you_. Once more I stand deeply humbled by this community that has given me so much. I promise you this: I will take your kindness… and pay it forward.” He finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it could have gone a tad longer but that final line felt right so I left it there. What do you think?
> 
> On to the footnotes!
> 
> Wilkie Highway is named after a mouse of the same name that participated in the 3rd NASA MIA mission back in 1958. He was sadly lost at sea after the flight from Cape Canaveral.
> 
> When Judy calls Nick ‘softpaw’, I meant it an equivalent to 'boot'. It's the term used by training officers to refer to those who have just finished their academy training. Though I suppose it could also be a jab at Nick for being a bit of a wimp. Whichever you prefer!
> 
> Now this is a bit embarassing to say but... When Judy climbs on top of the building my original idea had her sitting down instead of standing. This would lead to her prickling her bottom with an antenna which would have Nick teasing her. The dialogue evolved into having a bit too much innuendo so I had to scrap it as it didn’t fit the scene. 
> 
> The San Gennaro Park was named after the Festival of San Gennaro that takes place in Manhattan’s Little Italy.
> 
> John Sunday takes his name from an argentinean politician, Juan Domingo Peron. I originally intended for his personality to be much closer to his namesake but it eventually evolved into his own thing.
> 
> When Nick says: "Are they giving away free t-shirts or something?" I meant it as a nod to Pinky & The Brain.
> 
> William Brandowski gets his name from the Brandowsky Expedition of 1856-1857. He is a desert mouse, pseudomys desertor, endemic to Australia. He is supposed to have the accompanying accent, though I’m sure I butchered it terribly.
> 
> If the exchange with Brandowsky feels out of place it’s because it was added as a whim. The idea just popped in my head and I thought it’d be a funny way to pad Nick’s trip towards the park. It got very close to getting cut because of pacing. What do you guys think? Was it worth the word count?
> 
> The Rose City is another name for the city of Petra, you know, the one that appears in Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade. Once more I thought it'd be interesting to add a bit of real world lore into the mythology of Zootopia. I hope the idea of Petra being a burrow built by mice is not offensive to anyone!
> 
> And that's it for these footnotes! It's kinda shorter because we were working with established sites and characters, so I didn't get too many opportunities to play around.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next time we bring Collin and Ana into the fold!


	3. At least I had the first name on my list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we meet again with Collin and Ana and they catch up with the situation in Zootopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First... for everyone (anyone?) who was waiting for the update, sorry it took so long. It was a very difficult chapter to write. The more we get into the plot the more I have to work out the kinks of the story and make sure (or try at least) everything fits together. While I have a general idea of the entire thing, it still takes a lot of thinking to flesh out the details.
> 
> This chapter is technically as long as the prologue and chapter one put together so I hope that's enough compensation for the long wait.
> 
> Well, lets get to the story. There was a bit too much extra content for the end notes this time so I posted them at the end of the chapter!

♪ _ Leave a light, a light on... _ ♪

He hums softly as the sun finally disappears on the horizon, orange giving way to the phosphorescent green of the safety lights inside the train. None of the other passengers - spread thin in this wagon - seem to mind the darkness. Seats remain in the gloom or dimly lit by the screens of personal devices.

Amazonia is an okay place to live yet it can get a bit claustrophobic for those like him who grew up in open areas. Watching the rolling landscape filled him with nostalgia but now that the sun has set - verdant crop fields turning grey and dull - the magic is gone. He closes his eyes and carefully settles into the seat, thinking about another way to pass time.

_ Maybe I should check local news... _

Just as he was about to grab his phone the breast pocket where he keeps it lights up and vibrates. He takes it out and puts on a set of earphones before answering.

“Hey Kozlov , how is office life treating you?” He asks in a quiet voice, the image of his co-worker sitting at a desk appearing through the phone’s screen. As always, he’s surrounded by the detritus of at least a week’s worth of snacks and takeout.

“Can’t say I don’t like having the place for myself. Without you around nobody nags me about taking out the trash.” Kozlov says and takes a swig from a coffee can.

“I’m sure the cockroach population is equally pleased...” He mumbles, shaking his head.

“Still on the train, right?” The goat asks as he flicks the can’s tab somewhere off-screen.

“Yes, we left Bunnyburrow about an hour ago. Should be as much until we get to Zootopia.” He answers, checking the time.

“Mhm… Bunnyburrow eh? So… How did it look? Nice place to live? Maybe… move in with the family?” Kozlov asks evasively.

He shakes his head with a half-smile.

“It’s still too early.” He answers.

“Don’t worry pal, you’ll get there.” The goat reassures him.

“You are such a softie, Kozlov.” Comes Ana’s voice, her head still resting on his lap.

_ Should have known she’d be able to hear us anyway... _

She sits up and leans against his side to get on the screen.

“Yeah, true heart of gold mine is… maybe that’s why all the girls try to chip it away.” Kozlov says with a shrug.

“Whatever could you have done to deserve that?” She says sarcastically while reaching for one of the earphones.

“How are you doing Ana?” Kozlov asks, moving the conversation away from that minefield.

“I’m good, just feeling a bit tired.” She says, using his arm as a pillow.

“ _ That so _ ?” Kozlov teases.

Ana lets out a mix between a snort and a chuckle.

“It’s the medication you dirty goat.” She says condescendingly.

“And that’s enough of that… you got anything for us?” He jumps in, cutting the innuendo short.

“I’ll have you know that while you guys were pleasantly riding that love train of yours I’ve been working my horns off so you can actually get something done once you get there. You have  _ no idea _ how hard it is to work through the dumpster fire they’ve got going.” Kozlov rants while pointing at the screen.

“How bad is it?” He asks, dreading the answer.

“I had to go through five different people just so I could get someone to  _ ask  _ the police for the copies you wanted. I’ll probably have to go through another five just to get someone to go pick them up. They are  _ literally  _ stonewalling us with their incompetence.” Kozlov says, he then flattens the coffee can and throws it away.

“What about my end?” Ana asks, her voice still in her half-asleep tone.

“Why do you think I had to go through so many people for a simple set of copies? From what I gathered, Bellwether shuffled out a lot of people appointed by Lionheart when she took over. Then she ended up in jail too so those guys went crying to the Council. Lo’ and behold the politicians had already divvied up those positions among their supporters. Departments are now filled with whatever dregs are left over from Lionheart’s administration, those from Bellwether’s that escaped the chopping block and a bunch of party members with limited to zero experience. Nobody wants to sign on anything out of fear of losing their jobs and the closest thing to bookkeeping they have going is piling paperwork in a corner and letting someone else worry about it.” Koslov explains as he pops another can of coffee and lays back on his chair with a tired look.

“How does the city even function?” She asks, bewildered.

“ _ Poorly _ , I imagine.” The goat shrugs and sips his drink.

He frowns.

“Sounds like I have a lot of legwork to do...” Ana says mid yawn.

“It has been  _ six months _ . The Council has obviously been making  _ some  _ administrative decisions, otherwise the city would have collapsed by now. I’m not buying this incompetent act. We just need to stay clear of the politicking and do our jobs.” He says, feeling his frown deepen.

Ana pokes his cheek, making him turn towards the window.

“You are gonna scare someone half to death.” She chides playfully.

White green eyes glare back at him, a reflection of the safety lights and the phone’s screen. The frown has expanded to his snout, it might have turned into a snarl by now if he wasn’t so used to hiding his teeth all the time. The usual bristled fur completes the picture.

_ Actually… there could be one more thing. _

“If only I had a moon to howl at .” He says, half joking half resigned.

She giggles and covers the phone’s camera with a paw.

“Oh sure, I’ll just wait in line.  _ Don’t let my voice in your ears stop you _ .” Complains the goat.

They show up again a moment later, Ana happily sitting on his lap and he looking remarkably less threatening .

“ _ So… _ I was thinking I better go pick up those copies myself.” He says, pretending not to notice the look Kozlov is giving him.

“We both know that’s  _ not  _ what you were thinking…” The goat retorts.

Ana chuckles.

“Did you book the hotel?” She asks nonchalantly.

“Now  _ she  _ is being honest... I got you a room at The Olympic , cozy place just at the edge of our budget. It’s on Peak Street, great view if the online brochure is to be believed. And - since we are in the topic of  _ me  _ making  _ your  _ lives easier - I also got you a dedicated driver. Old pal of mine owns a cab in Zootopia. He should be waiting at the station.” Kozlov boasts.

“What about the dossiers? Did you manage to make them?” He says after giving him an understanding nod.

“Check your inbox, but don’t expect much from them. As I said before, those guys at City Hall aren't particularly useful. I scrounged what I could from federal databases and the internet.” The goat answers as he fiddles with the keyboard and mouse in front of him.

“That’s more than enough, thanks for the help Kozlov.” He says gratefully.

“Thank you Kozlov.” Echoes Ana.

The goat takes a big swig from his drink.

“If you want to hang up just say so....” He answers uncomfortably from behind the coffee can.

“ _ Softie… _ ” Ana teases him.

“ _ Yeah, yeah _ . I’m going home. Remember who arranged your little love nest when you pick a godfather.” Kozlov says as he reaches for the keyboard and the call ends.

_ Hopefully it’ll get to that… _

He smiles and taps the email icon on the screen.

“Would you like me to forward these?” He asks when Ana tips his cellphone down so she can read too.

“Nop.” She says, making herself comfortable on his lap.

_ Get a clue Collin... _

“Well… where do you want to begin?” He says while browsing through the different dossiers.

She gingerly moves her finger through the screen before tapping a file.

_ Judith Laverne Hopps, rabbit (sylvilagus floridanus), age 24… _

“On TV they said she was a recent academy graduate, isn’t she a bit old for that?” She asks.

He hums in agreement.

“I don’t know the requirements to join the ZPD but there does seem to be a bit of a gap there. Apparently her application was under consideration for an abnormally long time. Maybe there’s a college credit requirement?” He wanders.

“But here it says she took a paralegal course at the Bunnyburrow Community College. That should be more than enough.” She argues.

An article he read some time ago pops into his mind.

“If I don’t remember wrong, it was Lionheart’s Inclusion Initiative that made it easier for smaller mammals to get into high risk jobs like law enforcement. ” He recalls.

Ana shakes her head.

“So it was because she is a bunny… It’s hard to believe a city that is supposed to be all about inclusion allowed that kind of segregation. There might not be biomes for every species back in Amazonia but at least when a mouse’s house gets broken in we don’t have to tear open the roof so a lion or a rhino can look at the crime scene.” She says ironically.

“It  _ does  _ make the city’s motto sound like lip service... The rest is pretty much what we’ve seen on the news. Who do you want to look at next?” He asks, scrolling to the end of the dossier.

“Might as well…” She says, tapping the next file.

_ Nicholas Piberius Wilde, fox (vulpes vulpes), age 32… Hmm, his mother filed a speciesism-related bullying complaint with the local police when he was eight but it didn’t go through. _

“This city is not getting on my good side…” She says angrily.

“ _ Ana… _ don’t blame the city. That kind of thing happens everywhere.” He says in a calming tone.

She remains quiet for a moment.

“Okay…” She answers, grabbing his free hand with hers and hugging it to her chest.

_ Such a worrywart... _

He entwines their fingers together and keeps browsing the dossier.

_ Attended West Peak High School _ _ , made local newspapers as member of the track team _ _. A few visits to juvenile detention centers for minor misdemeanors. No employment history until he joined the ZPD… though he got a citation for selling wares without a permit once. _

“Definitely not a model officer like Ms. Hopps but nothing truly worrying either.” He says, closing the dossier.

“But he wasn’t a cop when the incident happened. Don’t you find it odd that he was involved in the first place?” She asks.

“I do. That’s why I asked for a copy of the case file. There are more than a few holes in the story the news reported. I want to be well informed before interviewing Lionheart.” He explains.

She looks up at him, her hand still in his. Her concerned eyes don’t escape him yet his mind takes a different direction.

_ I wonder... _

“I really don’t like that Central is using you to clear the lion’s name just so their pet project goes back to normal…” She says in a worried tone that brings him back to the topic at hand.

“Central does want the situation resolved but I doubt they care who sits in the mayor’s office. If my report clears Lionheart then that’s that, if it doesn’t then they can pressure the Council to go ahead with the elections. I’ll just present my findings. Let them do whatever they want with them. No politicking, remember?” He explains calmly.

“You say that but... it’s not so simple.” She insists.

“Honestly, I’m more worried about  _ your  _ job. You heard what Kozlov said. You’ll be stepping on a lot of toes going through their paperwork. Negligence is the least of things I expect you to find. The way the city is now... it’s like a breeding ground for embezzlement or worse.” He warns her.

Ana sighs and faces forward again.

“If we are taking turns worrying about each other then I call first.” She half concedes.

“You can’t call dibs on being worried...” He protests halfheartedly.

“ _Sure I can_. Now, let’s see what Kozlov found on the naughty lion.” She says shamelessly while searching for the former mayor’s dossier.

_ Leodore Lionheart, lion (panthera leo), age 49, also educated in Zootopia, member of the wrestling team both in highschool and college, began his political career under the wing of mayor Swinton _ _ , broke off to make his own party, eventually beating his mentor at the ballot boxes. Has so far been re elected once, was in the process of getting the term-limit extended when he was imprisoned due to his involvement in the nighthowler incident… _

“Betraying former allies, trying to stay in office as long as possible, covering up his blunders... About what you’d expect from a politician anywhere.” Ana says with a shrug.

“It technically wasn’t  _ his  _ blunder...” He says absentmindedly.

_ Though he did manage a hell of a cover up... _

“What is it?” Ana asks, once more looking up at him from his lap, his fingers wrapped around her small hand.

_ I wonder if it’ll be like this... _

“Collin?” She cocks her head as his answer fails to come, which only enhances the effect. 

They stare at each other for a brief moment. He finally snaps out of it when her expression turns mischievous, breaking the spell and making him look away in embarrassment. She turns around on his lap and lifts herself towards him, her free hand on his cheek. As he is trying to find the words to explain himself an alarm comes from her phone. 

“We put them in your backpack, right?” He says, gently grabbing her by the waist and moving her back onto the seat.

“Mhm…” She hums playfully, fiddling with her pocket to stop the alarm but not taking her eyes off him.

He steps outside the booth and reaches into the overhead rack. A moment later he’s back with Ana’s pack and a large water bottle they bought at the Bunnyburrow Station during their short stop there.

“Here you go.” He says, sitting back on his place and handing the pack over to her.

“You know… this could have waited.” She teases while digging out the containers.

“Actually…” He whispers.

“Yes?” She asks, taking out their pills and offering him the larger ones.

_ Just tell her you dork… _

“Looking at you on my lap… it made me wonder if that’s how having a child would be.” He says with an embarrassed smile.

She looks up at him with a mixture of shame and surprise.

“N-now I feel dumb…” She says, her eyes becoming a bit watery.

“Hey…” He soothes her, caressing her cheek.

“I did think it was a bit late in the game for you to be playing coy… b-but you’ve always been such a prude.” She says in an attempt to jab at him.

“I am.” He admits.

“ _ Geez _ , at least fight me a bit…” She complains, nuzzling his hand.

“That’s always a losing battle.” He retorts, which yields him a nip.

_ Herbivore or not, that still hurts you know... _

“ _ Whatever do you mean _ ?” Ana questions incisively.

“Maybe that you are a bit feisty?” He answers with a smile.

“You mean  _ argumentative _ .” She states proudly.

“Yes...” He gives in.

“ _ Pushover… _ ” She whispers, tenderly pecking the place where she nipped him.

He gives her one more caress before pulling his hand away, earning him a pouting look. It takes considerable willpower to stop himself from petting her a bit longer so he busies one of his hands fetching the bottle and the other picking up the scattered pills. She begrudgingly takes the smaller ones from him and pops them in her mouth, washing them down with a few gulps of water.

“Good girl.” He teases, taking the bottle back from her.

“Collin…” She whispers as he’s about to pop his own pills.

“Yes?” He asks, noticing her tone has grown worried again.

“If it doesn’t work… remember what Dr. Watson told us...” Ana says with downcast eyes.

He takes her hand again.

“We can still adopt. You only worry about the side-effects. I’m not married to the idea of having a baby,  _ I’m married to you _ .” He reassures her.

She brings his hand to her chest once more, remaining quiet for a while. 

“You saying that with a straight face is a bit worrying already.” Ana finally says, looking up at him with a grin.

Heat rises quickly to his face when he realizes how right she is. 

“Y-yes, I suppose both of us being shameless would be pretty bad.” He retorts, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Her expression turns mischievous again.

“You better not chew your pills down...  _ they have an awful aftertaste _ .” She warns in a suggestive tone.

The phone’s screen finally goes into sleep mode, as if telling him they’d be forgoing any further work for the rest of the ride.

The landscape changes without them paying much heed. From fields to hills to mountains capped with pines that might have given him memories of home had his mind not been otherwise engaged. It’s not until noticing the city’s lights reflected on the bay that they decide to take in the views. Ana rejects his offer to go up to the observation deck, unwilling to move from his lap.

“Giant building in the middle of an artificial island… What could go wrong? She says in an amused tone as they pass in front of the Oasis Hotel, its palm-like shape dominating the rest of Sahara Square’s skyline.

“More than they probably considered.” He comments, recalling the fate of a similar project .

“Kind of put me in the mood for dates.” She adds playfully.

“No abusing room service.” He warns, poking her cheek.

She chomps his finger.

_ Should have seen that coming… _

While the train is fully climatized, he is still relieved when they cross the tunnel into Tundra Town. The snowy landscape reminds him of his family’s holiday cabin. It’s a sour sweet memory as his parents had to sell it to pay for his tuition. He had been secretly saving to buy it back but with their wedding and the treatment that plan has been delayed indefinitely. 

“It’s like they built the world’s largest fridge just to leave the door open...” Ana comments, snuggling even closer to him.

“No wonder Zootopia is on it’s own grid… the amount of power it takes to run this place must be insane.” He says in amazement.

“Not that they care since Central is footing the bill anyway.” She answers, hugging one of his arms to her chest.

“Would you like me to get your coat?” He offers.

“Who says I’m cold?” She asks with a smile.

They move into the rainforest district and find themselves shrouded in thick mist. Multicolored lights shine dimly here and there, marking the spot of shops and houses built into the huge trees. As the train swooshes by a hanging bridge, a startled group of pedestrians comes into view. They are making their way across while using phones as torches, their free hands gripping tightly on the ropes. 

“That can’t be safe...” Ana says with concern.

He hums in agreement, staring at the poor souls until they become engulfed in white once more. It’s not long before they notice a road running parallel to the tracks. A line of vehicles with their hazard lights on snakes along its length. 

“With visibility this bad they should have closed the roads already. Something must be wrong... this can’t be normal.” He states when they pass a flipped vehicle, a handful of emergency personnel diverting traffic around it.

“I guess Kozlov was pretty spot on…” Ana says, her tone attempting to be joking but still betraying a tinge of concern.

“Don’t go and tell him that though.” He quips, managing to get a chuckle out of her.

_ Sorry pal… _

The fog only clears out halfway through the Canal District, finally allowing them to see the famous gondolas and ferries as well as the water-side shops, many of which remain open even at this hour of the day. Piers outfitted like cafés or restaurants serve those by the water while others lounge on bars built atop the decks of zeppelins floating lazily throughout the district.

“Looks like a nice place for a date…” Ana hints.

“I’ll consider it next time someone asks me out.” He answers nonchalantly.

She elbows him on the ribs.

“Me proposing first wasn’t enough for you?” She points out reproachfully.

_ I’m never going to live that down…  _

Even if it’s far from the first time she has milked that particular aspect of their history together, he still folds and tries to appease her. It eventually takes both a promise to take her to the canals once they have some free time  _ and  _ the removal of his ban on room service  _ ‘abuse’  _ until her pouting face is replaced with a contented - nearly proud - expression.

_ At least pretend you were actually angry... _

Neither Vole Garden nor Savannah Central are much different from what they have back in Amazonia, though the intricate highway network able to fit all sizes of cars is somewhat impressive even if they can’t truly appreciate it at night. The wagon’s lights turn on and the train decelerates as they near the station, signalling the end of their trip.

“I’ll get the rest of our things.” He says as they come to a stop, once more lifting her off his lap to place her on the other seat.

“I’m so hungry... hopefully the hotel isn’t too far.” She says wishfully.

“Kozlov said it's on Peak Street, didn’t he? That shouldn’t be too far from the station... I heard the halibut here is pretty good.” He comments while pulling down their luggage.

“I’m placing a ban on fish inside the bedroom.” She ordains, stepping out of the booth having shouldered her backpack.

“I don’t suppose I can appeal that?” He says after a chuckle.

“Nop.” She sentences.

They make their way out of the train and into the rather empty station. The few passengers that travelled with them disperse while they spend a few moments admiring the picturesque architecture, Ana being particularly delighted by the central boulevard and the aromatic flowers planted there. By the time she is done smelling the different types they are pretty much the only ones left at the platform.

“Guess I could go easy on Parks and Recreation.” She says happily as they walk towards the mechanical stairs.

They ascend to the main area of the station and find it similarly deserted. Most passengers have moved on already, leaving behind only a few employees cleaning floors and a couple of conductors chatting over some drinks by a juice bar in a corner. Since their driver doesn’t seem to be anywhere in sight they head outside.

“I had seen pictures but…” Ana says, clearly astonished as she takes in the eclectic architecture surrounding the central plaza.

“It makes the New Albion Opera House look conservative…” He adds, sharing her awe.

“City Hall even has a waterfall built into the facade!” She observes excitedly.

“They still have trams…” He reminisces fondly about riding on those when he was young. 

_ It’s a shame they got retired... _

“Look, there’s a crowd by the police station.” She points out.

“Mhm…  _ reporters _ . Lets steer clear, they don’t seem to be here for us but better play it safe.” He says, having spotted the camera crews.

“Do you think they even know we are here?” She asks.

“Central obviously told City Hall, yet with the council being in such a fragmented mess it’s very likely they are still arguing about what to tell the public. Still, someone is bound to have leaked it to the press. If we weren’t jumped right out of the train it means they have bigger news on their hands.” He explains.

“You’d think a federal audit would deserve  _ at least _ a couple minutes of prime time…” She complains with a puff.

“Not when there are reruns of Playmates in the same time-slot. They’d probably be more interested in the fact that we are a mixed couple… people  _ love  _ their soap operas.” He jokes.

“ _ Everyone’s _ life is a soap opera... our’s just has better characters.” She claims, looking up at him with a cocky smile.

“You truly are shameless…” He says with a chuckle.

“ _ Brazenly confident _ .” She proudly corrects him.

“ _ That’s about the same… _ come, let's find the taxi stand before one of those reporters gets wise.” He suggests.

“I guess our debut can wait... Which way do we go?” She asks, looking around.

“Towards the street on our left. There’s a parking area for police patrol cars on our right, even if this place lacks much symmetry to begin with it makes sense they’d put a similar one next to the station as well.” He says, looking in that direction.

“I would be lost without my Basil .” She says playfully, grabbing onto one of his cuffs since his hands are full with their luggage.

His deduction is proven right when they make a turn on the corner and are met with a large parking lot clearly intended to accommodate those commuting or working at the station. They walk past what he presumes is the other side of the massive wooden door they saw by the juice bar and find a sign marking the spot as the taxi stand. One lonely car is parked at the end of the designated area with a trolley seemingly abandoned by its side. There’s a sizable cardboard on top of the latter that has  _ ‘The Lovebirds’  _ haphazardly written on it.

“ _ Kozlov… _ ” He groans.

Ana giggles, more amused at his reaction than the sign itself.

The driver’s door opens and a meerkat hops out of the car. He looks just as you’d expect a chauffeur to, tight black suit with matching shirt and tie along with white gloves and a cap. The only thing out of place is a collar covering most of his neck that has a metal grille under the chin.

“Mister Collin and Mevrou Ana?” The driver asks in a synthetic voice, his left paw pressed to the collar on his neck.

_ Oh… _

“Yes, I’m Collin Scott. This is my wife, Ana Zimmer. Thank you for waiting.” He says with a bow of his head.

“Hello!” Ana chimes in.

“Good evening. I am Jengo . Apologies for not meeting you inside, kaptein Kozlov said it might alert the press.” He explains, his accent thick even through the electronic voice box.

“Pleased to meet you Mister Jengo. Would you open the trunk please?” He requests.

“Just Jengo is goed. Allow me to handle your luggage. Please, make yourselves comfortable.” The meerkat offers, pointing towards the car with an open paw.

“I-If you insist…” He answers, unsure if the small mammal can deal with his suitcase.

He opens the door for Ana and they both board the car, finding it a bit too luxurious to be called a taxi. Looking into the driver’s seat he notices it has been adapted for Jengo. It has pedal extenders and both a custom seat and wheel. There’s also a flowery smell inside yet nothing like those car fresheners cabs usually have. It’s intrusive yet not unpleasant.

“Mmm… how nostalgic.” Ana says after taking a deep breath.

They hear the trunk opening and see Jengo deftly moving their baggage inside, handling even his suitcase with surprising ease. Once he’s done he folds the trolley and tucks it in as well, joining them in the car a few seconds later.

“Die Olympic is close. We should be there in a few minutes.” He says and starts the engine.

“Is that jasmine I smell, Jengo?” Ana asks.

“It is  _ iquwa _ . I hope it does not bother you.” He answers as they move out of the parking lot.

“Not at all. It reminds me of granny’s _llankon_ tea… She always brews it during wintertime.” She says with eyes closed, clearly enjoying the aroma.

“Is your grandmother  _ inyanga _ ? Ah… medicine woman?” Jengo asks, his interest seemingly piqued.

Ana giggles softly.

“You could say that… She’s a  _ machi _ . I suppose it’s a mix between a medicine woman and spiritual guide. To be honest she just knows a lot of home-remedies… it is never certain if they’ll make you feel better or have you running for the bathroom.” She jokes, even though her tone makes it clear she’s really fond of her grandmother.

“Sometimes the body rejects medicine when the spirit is not ready to heal.” Jengo answers solemnly.

“That’s exactly what granny Millaray would say…” Ana agrees with a smile.

Jengo indulges Ana’s small talk like a professional chauffeur. She gets him to talk about his homeland and his life in Zootopia, though the meerkat surreptitiously skips over the reason for migrating to such a far place. In regards to his connection to Kozlov - who he keeps referring to as  _ ‘kaptein’  _ \- it seems they served together at some point, though the driver keeps details as light as the goat does when asked about his past. Ana catches on quickly, diverting their conversation back to more comfortable topics. Her curiosity is still far from sated when they pull up on The Olympic.

“Please, go ahead and check in. I will park and bring along your luggage.” Jengo offers as a sharply dressed elk valet opens the car’s door for them.

They disembark and find themselves in front of an imposing building that towers over every other in the block. The design is old fashioned - probably built way before they were born - yet it has endured the test of time astoundingly well with both the paint and heavily adorned columns looking completely immaculate. Even the steps leading up to the entrance - built with slabs of black granite with golden veins - don’t have a single scratch on their surface. 

“There’s no way this is in our budget…” He whispers, taken aback.

“Maybe it’s one of those places that just looks nice on the outside?” She answers hesitantly.

Another elk employee opens the huge tinted glass door for them. They find themselves in a vast lobby with tall ceilings flanked by columns engraved in classical patterns. Elephant sized chandeliers are reflected on a beige marble floor that has been polished to such an extent it might as well be a giant mirror. Extravagant sofas, divans and furniture he doesn’t even know the name for have been prepared for guests to lounge at, often surrounded by either expensive looking pieces of art or beautifully manicured plants sitting inside delicately crafted pots.

“P-Perhaps it’s surprisingly cheap?” She ventures.

“What was Kozlov thinking…” He groans while rubbing his eyes.

“Well… the boss  _ did  _ pull us from our vacations.” She starts in a justifying tone.

“Ana…” He protests.

“And we  _ did  _ cut our honeymoon short to help with the Washakie case…” She continues.

“ _ Ana… _ we’d be hypocrites if we stayed here.” He explains, knowing she’s bound to feel the same way.

“ _ Agreed. _ It’d be an unethical use of public funding.  _ So _ ... maybe we should pay for the room ourselves?” She suggests, looking up at him and tugging on his cuff like a child asking for a treat.

He takes a moment. Not to consider if he should agree or not - that option fled the table the moment she brought up their honeymoon - but simply to admire how deftly she trapped him.

_ That cabin just keeps getting further and further away... _

“Why you even bothered with the puppy eyes I don’t know.” He says in defeat.

Ana smiles gleefully and pulls him down into a hug.

“I wanted to save begging for later...” She whispers into his ear.

“Is everything in order?” Comes Jengo’s voice as he joins them with their luggage in tow.

“Y-Yes… we are just a bit travel-worn.” He explains while straightening up.

“ _ Mhm… _ nothing laying down for awhile won’t fix.” She says innocently.

He hurries them to the front desk before she can conjure up any more innuendo. The receptionist - another elk in even fancier clothing - quickly finds their reservation and hands them their room’s card. He has half a mind to ask what the cost is but decides against it, adhering to the old saying of  _ ‘ignorance is bliss’ _ . They ride the elevator for a considerable long time until they finally stop on one of the upper floors. A short walk through the hallway puts them in front of their door. Ana bounces giddily on her heels as he opens it.

“Sweet summer’s bounty…” She mumbles, her excitement curtailed by utter amazement.

He  _ expected  _ a luxurious room.  _ It is luxurious alright _ \- on par with what they have seen in the hotel so far - but it's far from being  _ just  _ a room and more like a loft. The first thing to catch his eye is the wall-sized picture window looking out into the city and the balcony on the other side. A large living area populated with stylish sofas and low tables has been set up right in front of it, allowing guests to enjoy the view comfortably from inside as well. Next is the bed, big enough to fit mammals much larger than they and with an exquisite canopy frame that seems to be a mix between classical and contemporary styles. To its right are a pair of sliding glass doors leading to a walk-in closet that could fit their entire wardrobes twice over and to the left another door that probably leads to an equally extravagant bathroom. There’s even a small - comparatively - bookcase and a sleek looking desk prepared for guests who need to get some work done. The incredibly mushy carpet and oversized tv are just the cherries on the cake.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we found after eights under the pillows…” He jokes, hoping to push away the image of their savings hemorrhaging away.

“I believe the hotel buys amedei , Mister Collin.” Jengo says matter-of-factly as he unloads their luggage from the trolley.

_ I don’t even know that brand... _

“Collin… you… you can have fish if you want.” Ana mumbles as she comes out of her shock.

“I’ll make sure to wash my teeth afterwards.” He reassures her.

She gives him a conspiring smile.

“Why don’t you order us some dinner? I’m going to take a bath and change into something more comfortable... Thank you Jengo.” She says, grabbing her suitcase and giving the meerkat a curtsy. 

“My pleasure, Mevrou Ana.” He answers with a respectful nod.

“Just Ana please. Good night!” She says with a wave and goes towards the bathroom.

“At what time would you like me to pick you up tomorrow, Mister Collin?” Jengo asks, having moved the trolley out of the room again.

“I doubt City Hall opens much earlier than nine so half past eight should be fine.” He answers after some consideration.

“ _ Verstaan _ . Here, my number is there should you change your mind.” The meerkat takes a small card from within his jacket and hands it to him.

“Thank you Jengo, you’ve been most helpful.” He takes the card and shakes his gloved hand.

“You are welcome. I am familiar with the hotel’s menu... the salmon caviar rolls would be an excellent choice.” He suggests.

“I was thinking about grilled halibut but that’s actually a great idea. Sushi is much less fragrant than cooked fish and I could order vegetarian pieces for Ana.” He agrees pleasedly.

Jengo looks up at him for a second and tips his cap.

“ _ Just so _ . I hope the lady finds my recommendation to her liking. Have a pleasant evening, sir.” He says with a bow.

He bids Jengo good night and heads for the phone by the bed, sitting down and undoing the first buttons on his collar with a relaxed sigh. Before making the order he takes a moment to remember which pieces Ana liked the most last time they had sushi. As an extra precaution he requests their meals be brought in separate plates.

_ Might as well, if I eat that lemongrass and mango one again I might choke. _

Once that’s done he decides to unpack some essentials from his suitcase. His laptop appears to have survived the trip intact - much to his relief as he’s unlikely to buy a new one anytime soon - and his suits still look presentable. He takes the computer and his cellphone to the desk and plugs them in to recharge.

_ Ana must have taken hers to the bathroom… _

There’s a fair chance he might not be allowed out if he goes in there so he instead fetches the remote and sits on the bed, turning on the TV and searching for local news.

“... is completely false. Our officers only did their duty. That they managed to bring the situation in Little Rodentia under control should be  _ commended _ , not looked at as an act of favoritism. I consider it downright  _ insulting  _ that you would. The ZPD  _ always  _ acts with the best interests of Zootopia’s citizens in mind.” A burly buffalo dressed in an officer’s uniform answers angrily into a microphone, he’s being interviewed in front of the station.

The image switches to a studio with a handful of panelists.

“So claimed ZPD’s Chief Bogo a few minutes ago. I personally find him both compelling and justified in his anger yet let's hear from today’s guests.” Comments a moose who appears to be hosting the show.

“I find Chief Bogo’s statement questionable to say the least. Let me remind the audience how easily he yielded to Bellwether’s demands during her takeover. Even allowing several members of the force to be removed from their posts due to her anti-predator policies. Furthermore, there are also those leaflets that were found after her imprisonment that suggest they intended to make Officer Hopps the  _ ‘face’  _ of the ZPD.” A white lioness panelist says.

A banner under her reads  _ ‘Kanya Sarmonti _ _ \- Zootopia’s Finance Director’ _ .

“And well deserved that would have been! Honestly Miss Sarmonti, that you would put Officer Hopps’ integrity to the question is vexing  _ to say the least _ . Had we a live audience you would certainly be booed for merely  _ suggesting  _ it.” A zebra retorts crossly.

The banner for him reads  _ ‘Gray Burchell _ _ \- Zootopia’s Planning Director’ _ . 

“Miss Hopps has certainly become the city’s sweetheart. This picture of her taken today while helping direct traffic in Little Rodentia is already trending on most social media.” The moose adds as he turns towards a screen behind them.

_ It kind of looks like she’s… must be my imagination. _

“I’ll ask that you don’t put words in my mouth Gray, I never questioned Officer Hopps’ integrity.  _ However _ , her reputation makes her a target. There are those in the city that will try to use her to advance their own agendas.” Kanya insists.

“Was it not Lionheart himself who put her in the limelight as some sort of  _ publicity stunt _ ? He just wanted a token bunny to cater to the prey demographic! Would not have been the first time either! After all, that’s what motivated your party to choose Bellwether as his running partner in the first place! What a  _ catastrophically hilarious _ backfire that was.” Gray says with a scoff.

“Mister Burchell... I wouldn’t call the Night Howler incident  _ ‘hilarious’  _ by any definition.” The moose chides him.

“Y-Yes, of course. My apologies, a slip of the tongue.” The zebra quickly apologizes.

“Officer Hopps’ introduction to the ZPD was thanks to the Mammal Inclusion Initiative and her own efforts. It seems to me  _ you  _ are the one questioning her integrity now, Gray.” Kanya pushes, taking advantage of the zebra’s blunder.

“Who’s putting words on who’s mouth now, Kanya?  _ For the record _ , our party supports the Mammal Inclusion Initiative and celebrates its success. Too long have mammals - especially those in the prey demographic - been neglected by a system that reeks of speciesism. A flaw that no administration has dealt with in the past but that  _ we  _ hope to finally root out for good.” Gray answers in an accusing tone.

“Save your campaigning for the billboards.” The lioness quips dismissively.

“That you have the  _ gall  _ to say that when your cronies are withholding all funding for the elections is  _ astounding _ !” Gray cries angrily.

“Those  _ cronies _ , as you call them, are  _ hard working _ city servants. Until there’s no  _ official  _ call for elections, no funding will be provided. Not for yours or  _ any  _ party.” Kanya responds firmly.

“I think we are getting a bit derailed here. What we need is a third voice in this debate and I have the right mammal for the job. From his party’s headquarters in Vole Garden, it’s the man of the hour himself. Good evening Mister Sunday, thank you for joining us.” The moose says dramatically as he turns towards the screen again, Officer Hopps’ picture replaced by an image of a vole in a grey suit.

“Thank you for having me.” He says politely.

His banner reads  _ ‘John Sunday - Zootopia’s Economic Development Director, Rodent Rights Party Leader _ ’.

“Mister Sunday, I’m told you have been following the show. What is your take so far?” The moose asks.

“I feel ashamed to be honest. Your audience has bared witness to the fruitless bickering going on daily inside the Council. Much to my regret, this is but a glimpse into the endless squabble that our debates have turned into. Zootopia deserves better and  _ will  _ demand better should we continue to behave like this.” Sunday says worriedly.

“Ever the demagogue, Mister Sunday forgets himself in platitudes. As much as he forgets the danger in which his reckless campaigning put Little Rodentia today.” Kanya points out.

“I don’t believe owning to our mistakes is a platitude, Miss Sarmonti. But I did forget myself today. It was only thanks to the invaluable efforts of the ZPD and the great community of Little Rodentia that I was saved from the failing bureaucracy we have turned City Hall into. That we could not successfully coordinate a simple political rally even when notice was given a month in advance is nigh to unforgivable. We should consider ourselves truly lucky that a tragedy was avoided, which is why I am looking into the situation at the Rainforest District with utmost concern.” He explains in a regretful tone.

“Fabienne Growley has a report on the matter and an interview with the city’s public works director coming after the debate folks, so stick around.” Chips in the moose.

“I would like to ask Mister Sunday not to blow the problem with the tree-pipe systems out of proportion. It is fear mongering at its worst.” The zebra pleads.

“I will have to agree with Gray here. Get past all his sweet talking and  _ owning to his mistakes _ and Mister Sunday is just another politician in campaign, hoping to endear the electorate. Our audience should keep in mind the contents of the speech he gave today. The RRP’s agenda is what’s truly fear worthy.” The lioness adds.

“There  _ were  _ some strong words in your discourse Mister Sunday. Many of our non-rodent viewers have expressed their concern at their…  _ inflammatory  _ nature. There’s no doubt your voter base has been addressed but what of the rest of Zootopia’s residents? What can  _ they  _ expect from Mayor Sunday?” The moose questions.

“Peter, we inhabit the most beautiful and diverse city in the world. Zootopia is a shining example of cohabitation and inclusion, one at which all other cities look at as the future of our society. My campaign is not centered around taking away rights or putting one species over the other. Rodents want to stand proud  _ along  _ the other mammals of our great city. Not above, but certainly not below either. What is  _ truly  _ worrisome is that some people still fear  _ being equals _ ... In regards to what non-rodents can expect of my leadership, I can tell you one thing for certain. Should they choose me, I will not become the Mayor of Little Rodentia. I will be  _ Zootopia’s  _ Mayor. And as such I will do my best to keep this shining beacon of coexistence and progress safe and sound for the future generations.” The vole says passionately.

“Like most demagogues, Mister Sunday speaks a lot but says little. The promises he made to the rodent population today will require resources to accomplish. Resources that will have to be pulled from other areas.  _ Favoritism is favoritism _ , no matter how you embellish it. And since we are in the subject, perhaps he’d like to comment on Officers Hopps’  _ opportune  _ intervention during his rally today.” Kanya questions incisively.

“To both of your statements I will say the same.  _ Nonsense _ . First, as the city’s Economic Development Director, I am aptly prepared to meet the challenges arising from my campaign promises. Second, and I will repeat this as many times as necessary, Officer Hopps, Wilde, Grizzoli, Delgato and every other member of the ZPD that helped Little Rodentia today acted with utmost dedication, going above and beyond their duty in the safekeeping of its citizens. I simply do not comprehend where this accusation of favoritism comes from. Was not Chief Bogo appointed my Lionheart himself? Even if your allegations of collusion with Bellwether had any ring of truth to it, why would he favor my party? Again,  _ nonsense _ .” Sunday finishes.

“Since you mentioned collusion... You were seen exchanging pleasantries with the notorious Tundra Town crime-boss,  _ ‘Mister Big’ _ . Care to comment?” Gray asks with no lack of malicious intent.

“ _ Absolutely _ . Mister Big approached me  _ twice  _ today. Once before the event to complain about being stuck in traffic and later to congratulate me on the speech. Do not mislead the audience with your conspiracies, Burchell. It only adds to the poor image the citizenship has of all of us in the political class. An image, I should sadly add, that is well earned.” He explains calmly.

“Your never-ending genuflexion is tiring, Sunday. It is politicians that engage in subterfuge  _ like you _ who give us a bad reputation.” The lioness complains.

The zebra jumps in before Sunday can answer.

“Your hypocrisy is  _ revolting _ . How can you say that when you still support Lionheart? Do you  _ actually  _ believe he had the city’s best interests in mind when he tried to cover up the night howler case?” Gray accuses her fervently.

“I was half hoping you were watching a cartoon…” Ana jokes as she sits beside him, a towel around her shoulders. She has changed into a pair of knee-high shorts and her old Amazonia Kickers t-shirt.

“I don’t believe it.  _ I know it for a fact _ . Did the situation not get worse after the events at Cliffside? Up to that point the population had been kept  _ safe _ . Once Mayor Lioheart was imprisoned we had twenty seven maulings  _ in a week _ . And that’s not counting those who suffered violence due to the anti-predator sentiment that spread throughout the city. This is the reason Officer Hopps quit the ZPD, because she realized she had done more harm than good. I fear what Zootopia might have become had she not so valiantly sought to correct her mistake.” Kanya states staunchelly.

“New shampoo?” He asks, sinking his muzzle into the fur between her ears.

“Hotel sample. What’s for dinner?” She says, scooching closer to him.

“Sorry Miss Sarmonti but I’m still unsure as to what your actual opinion of Officer Hopps is. One the one hand you claim she has shown favoritism towards Mister Sunday’s party but on the other you uphold her as an icon of integrity. You understand how the audience might find this contradictory.” The moose interjects.

“As contradictory as the idea that holding people against their will is keeping them safe.” Gray adds ironically.

“We hold people who are dangerous to themselves or others against their will as a norm, Gray. And I never said I doubted Officer Hopps. What I  _ did say _ was that there are those in the city that will try to use her well earned reputation to their advantage. Like Sunday here or Bellwether and Bogo before him.” Kanya explains.

“Sushi.” He answers, his voice muffled by her hair.

“Done whetting your appetite? I’d like to dry off.” She teases.

“I suppose it is my turn to agree with Mister Burchell. You are a hypocrite, Miss Sarmonti. Our audience may be used to politicians flinging accusations at each other like rubber knives but claiming that our Chief of Police is in collusion with one of the city’s most nefarious criminals cannot be anything else than fear mongering.” The vole condemns while shaking his head.

“That’s truly precious coming from the mammal who said a fancy fence is akin to a concentration camp. And I never accused Chief Bogo of collusion. Those are  _ your  _ words, not mine. Perhaps if you spent less time apologizing and feeling sad for everything you’d be able to contribute something other than lip service to this debate.” The lioness retorts sharply.

“The train ride made me hungry enough already.” He teases back, grabbing the towel and gently wiping her head.

“ _ Mmm… _ I’ll hold you to that.” She whispers, enjoying his pampering.

“Let us keep things civil,  _ please _ . Miss Sarmontia, I am once more lost. What  _ is  _ the nature of your grievance with Chief Bogo?” The host asks, trying to keep the situation from escalating.

“While the degree of cooperation Bogo showed towards Bellwether  _ does  _ worry me, I know better than accusing him of any crimes without proof. However, there’s more than enough evidence pointing towards my actual qualm with him. That is...  _ his incompetence _ . And before anyone becomes scandalized or blows my words out of proportion, let me explain. It took Officer Hopps less than forty eight hours to solve a case Chief Bogo had been working on  _ for weeks _ . With all the resources of the ZPD at his disposal, I might add. That alone is enough to question his capabilities, but let us go even further. After Cliffside, there were twenty seven attacks, most in broad daylight. Witnesses aplenty. Again, even with the full might of the ZPD backing him, Bogo was incapable of finding even  _ one  _ solid lead. Then Miss Hopps returns - a civilian at the time - and rids us of Bellwether’s machinations  _ in a single day _ . Tell me Peter, and I encourage your audience to consider it as well… Is  _ Chief  _ Bogo up to the task?” Kanya asks in a cornering tone.

“I ah… well, I can’t claim to know the inner workings of the ZPD. But surely he did not spend all that time playing on his phone, right?” The moose jokes, trying to deflect the question towards his other guests.

“Of course not! That line of thinking is easy to have as an outsider but I am sure Chief Bogo did all he could at the time.” Gray says.

“Miss Sarmonti oversimplifies the intricacies of the night howler case to her advantage, failing to mention that both Lionheart  _ and  _ Bellwether meddled in the investigation. I do not know why she so zealously seeks to discredit our Chief of Police. It is detrimental both to the peace of mind of our citizens and our standing as one of this world's greatest cities.” Sunday counters.

“Room service.” Comes a voice after a soft knock on their door.

“I’ll get it.” He says, getting up.

“Just for the record, this does not count as you cooking.” She jokes, spreading the towel on top of the bed as a makeshift tablecloth.

“Zootopia’s standing  _ might  _ be brought to the question sooner than we thought. Our sources claim a team of auditors from Amazonia arrived today to  _ ‘reign in’ _ City Hall. Before we give the floor to Fabienne I’d like to ask our guests what their take is on this...  _ ‘intervention’? _ Mister Sunday, you joined us last so you get to go first.” The moose says, looking at the screen.

“Hearing them bicker like that I’d say  _ intervention  _ is the right word.” He says ironically, setting the plates on the bed.

Ana chuckles and pops a piece in her mouth. 

“It is worrying. I hope it’s  _ us  _ in the political class who bear the brunt of Central’s ire and not the city. It’s  _ our  _ fault that the situation has devolved to such a point where an audit was deemed necessary.” Sunday says in a regretful tone.

“Mister Burchell?” The moose queues.

“Let us not over dramatize this, Peter. While it is true that Zootopia is reliant on Central’s support for many things, an audit is not the end of the world. I encourage our citizens to remain focussed on their daily lives and not let it bother them.” Gray says dismissively.

“Miss Sarmonti?” The host asks, turning towards the lioness.

“It’s a great opportunity to sort out the mess  _ some  _ politicians have thrown City Hall into. I look forward to working with them. The citizenry should be glad to know we’ll soon regain both our tranquility  _ and  _ rightful mayor.” Kanya states proudly.

“Thank you all for your time. Well folks, we were not able to agree on much but there does seem to be  _ one  _ thing we are all in accordance with...  _ Officer Hopps’ position as the city’s sweetheart is well earned _ . Please stick around for Fabienne and an update on the situation at the Rainforest District after the commercials. Good night!” The moose finishes as the screen shows the bunny’s picture again.

Ana snorts loudly, covering her mouth to prevent her food from flying off.

_ Guess it wasn’t my imagination after all… _

“I’m downloading that right now.” She says excitedly, taking out her cellphone.

He fetches his own phone from the desk and sits back on the bed, popping a piece of salmon in his mouth before opening the mail Kozlov sent him again.

_ Winston _ _ Bogo, buffalo (syncerus caffer), age 47… also educated in Zootopia and also a member of the wrestling team in both highschool and college. Top of his class in the academy. Geez, his service sheet is a string of medals followed by promotions one after the other. Appointed Chief of Police during Lionheart’s first term… _

_ Someone with his record can’t be incompetent… _

_ Still... _

_ There were fourteen missing mammals initially… _

_ Fourteen people who went savage without anyone noticing… _

_ Even if relatives and bystanders were bribed to keep quiet after the fact... _

_ How did Lionheart’s men get there first  _ **_every time_ ** _? _

_ They must have known who was going to be targeted... _

**_No_ ** _. If they knew that beforehand then in all likelihood they would have known who was behind the attacks in the first place. Bellwether’s plan would have fallen apart much sooner… _

_ If they didn’t know beforehand yet always managed to beat the police to the scene… _

_ Then… _

Ana sighs, leans over the sushi and takes away his phone.

“Working hours are over Mister Scott.” She chides him, shoving a piece of sushi in his mouth.

_ Why did it have to be the lemongrass one? _

“Yes ma’am.” He says subserviently, making an effort not to choke.

* * *

The notes for this chapter got so long that they don't fit in the End Notes section!

Notes and References

At the beginning of the chapter Collin is humming the end of the song “Midnight” by Coldplay.

Kozlov’s name comes from the russian word for goat. Was I too lazy? I like how it sounds but later found out that the big bear that carries Mr. Big around is also named Kozlov… I really don’t want to change it though.

This isn’t as much as a footnote as it is an admission of guilt and some writing advice - if I may be so bold as to give it. When Collin sees his face on the window while on the train I made a terrible mistake. My initial take had him having about the same reaction he had in the prologue. Upon rereading I realized that meant the character hadn’t grown at all in nearly 15 years. In the same way you can’t have a character without flaws, you can’t have one without growth. While I’m still not sure how much he has changed, I wanted to make it clear that he has.

I debated internally for a long time about how to portray the moments where Ana and Collin are being intimate. In the end, I opted to be very ‘hands-off’ with the approach, letting it breeze by without much mention and hoping each reader would fill the vacuum with whatever they wanted.

I got the name for The Olympic from New York’s Roosevelt Hotel. The connection is a bit of a stretch, coming from the Olympic National Park where President Roosevelt nicknamed the Olympic Elk as Roosevelt Elk.

I’m still not sure what Judy did between leaving highschool and entering the academy. That’s a solid six years of vacuum we have in her story. In my mind she spent that time getting ready to be the best cop possible, which is why I mentioned that she took paralegal studies. This is, just to be clear, guessing. Any of you guys have a better idea?

West Peak Highschool got its name from West Hill Highschool, one of the institutions William Shatner attended when young. Since Nick’s middle name was given in honor of Captain Kirk I thought I’d honor the trend and keep adding to it.

The mention of Nick making the news as a member of a track team is only half my invention. According to one of the movie’s makers, he did in fact belong to the track team at his highschool and that’s where he knows Flash from.

Swinton was originally going to be the mayor of Zootopia in the early drafts of the movie. I think it’s a shame her character didn’t get a chance to appear since she looked pretty interesting so I decided to at least add her as a reference in Lionheart’s dossier.

Dr. Watson, as mentioned by Ana, is based on the real life geneticist and zoologist, Dr. James Watson. I honestly can’t do him enough justice on this note to portray the extent of his achievements in his field. I thought that it’d be appropriate for someone with his expertise to be the one in charge of creating a treatment that would allow two different species to interbreed (not that the real Watson has ever delved into this particular area). I considered several other specialists like Doctor Mario Capecchi but eventually opted for Watson as he seemed to fit best.

The project Collin remembers when talking about the Oasis Hotel is the Palm Jumeirah artificial island in Dubai. It was built by the Nakheel Company (the name stands for palms or palm trees in arabic) and is said to be sinking at a rate of 5mm a year. For the sake of fairness, this is refuted by the company. Still, I thought it was an interesting reference to include.

Out of curiosity, I did some research on the flowers you see at Savannah Central station when Judy first arrives at the city. While it’s hard to tell the actual species, the blue and purple coloring leads me to believe they could be perennial geraniums and some breed of berberis. To be honest, it was just a way to occupy my mind while I jumbled possible dialogue lines. You never know what might inspire you I suppose.

New Albion was to become the name for the city of Sydney before Captain Phillip changed his mind. I needed a real world reference so the reader could understand what Collin was talking about but was hesitant to use real cities so I went with this. Hopefully it got the point across.

Ana’s ‘I would be lost without my Basil’ line is a bit of a twisted reference. I was jumbling between two alternatives, one being a simple ‘sounds like a plan’, while the other was ‘To Dinner! And Beyond!” (referencing Buzz Lightyear). In the end I didn’t feel like either was good so I discarded them. Some research brought me to ‘Basil of Bakerstreet’, a Disney movie from 1986 about a mouse detective that’s inspired by Sherlock Holmes. However, the quote itself isn’t from the movie but from Sherlock Holmes himself, talking to Watson. So it’s a bit of a reverse quote… It’s a mess to be honest but I like it.

As Collin noticed, Jengo is a meerkat (suricata suricatta). His name means ‘one with reddish complexion’ in afrikaans (his native tongue). He was supposed to have a special font to showcase his voice but I figured it might cause problems when uploading the story so I had to discard that idea. His character went through a few iterations as I considered his role in the story and the kind of personality I wanted to give him. I can’t say much without spoiling things but just consider the first concept was an arctic fox from Denmark based on Hans Bjelke (from Jules Verne’s Journey to the Center of the Earth).

_Iquwa_ is a local way to call the ‘araujia sericifera’ plant in South Africa.

_Llankon_ is a mapudungún expression meaning “the abscission of flowers, leaves and fruits” (by natural means).

_Millaray_ is a mapuche name, it means ‘golden/silver flower’ or maybe ‘fragrant flower/pleasant aroma of subtle fragrance’.

The Washakie case is actually a real thing. Look up Washakie Renewable Energy, LLC, Clean Air Act Settlement. 

I **love** After Eights… if you never tried them and you like chocolate and mint I strongly suggest you go buy a box right now.

Amedei or Amedei Porcelana costs about ninety dollars a pound, it’s considered to be the most expensive chocolate in the world.

Did you know? Salmon is an excellent source of protein - essential for stamina -, omega 3 fatty acids (proven to elevate serotonin and enhance your mood) as well as vitamins A, B, D and calcium, all known to improve your libido. Their eggs are among the world’s greatest aphrodisiacs.

Kanya Sarmonti gets her name from two different white lionesses. Kanya, born in 1994 at the Philadelphia Zoo and Sarmonti from the Johannesburg Zoo, who joined the Siegfried and Roy stage act at Las Vegas in 1995.

Gray Burchell gets his name from the english naturalists, William John Burchell and his fellow countryman, zoologist John Edward Gray. I suppose it’d be funny if he had fifty stripes… Actually, pretend I didn’t write that please.

Chief Bogo’s dossier is pretty much entirely made up. He has no official first name so I used one from Idris Elba’s (his voice actor) sons. The same goes for his age, in this case I just used the actor’s.

* * *

Introducing... **Outtakes**!

Over the course of the chapter I had a few ideas that didn’t make the cut but still liked. I selected a couple for you to check out, hopefully you find them entertaining. There were many other rewrites but the chapter was taking too long to finish so I opted to focus on the main story.

Outtake 1 - Too cute?

[ _ The following was the original dialogue between Ana and Collin as they pass in front of the Oasis Hotel. It got discarded because we already had enough waff at this time in the chapter. I opted instead to show the ‘down to earth’ side of Ana _ .]

“♪Collin and Ana going by a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G♪” She sings as they pass the Oasis Hotel, it’s huge palm-like structure sticking out from the rest of Sahara Square.

“ _ Really _ ?” He asks, looking down at her.

She plants a kiss on his nose.

“Yep.” She says amusedly.

***

Outtake 2 - Movies and Games

[ _ These were the original lines said by Ana and Collin when they entered the Rainforest District. I cut them because it felt like I had forced the scene into it _ .]

“You don’t think there’s any crazy religious person on the train, right?” Ana jokes.

“I’d be more worried if we started hearing an air raid siren to be honest.” He retorts.

[ _ If you are wondering, Ana is referencing ‘The Mist’ by Stephen King, while Collin is talking about the Silent Hill game series _ .]

***

Outtake 3 - Collin is a battered husband

_ [This is just an alternative dialogue I changed to keep the mood consistent. I’d like to use the idea at some point though.] _

“Collin… you… you can order fish if you want.” Ana concedes nervously.

“You know… it doesn’t help if my accountant is having second thoughts.” He teases.

“Don’t think I won’t kick you because Jengo is here…” She warns.

The meerkat lets out a snort.

“You wouldn’t laugh if you knew how much it hurts. She’s still the record holder for most red cards taken in our university’s football team.” He complains, which prompts Ana to go through with her threat.

_ I should have known better… _

_ [Yet another version had Ana not warning Collin and just waiting until Jengo looked away to kick him. Keeping the meerkat as stoic as possible was one of the reasons the dialogue got cut.] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took nearly an entire month (or was it more?) to write. Boy am I tired...
> 
> Perhaps the most difficult aspect of this chapter was figuring out Ana's and Collin's interactions. Since their relationship is so close to what people hope for Nick and Judy I wanted them to have the best chemistry possible. Please, do tell me if I got even close.
> 
> I suppose we should also address the elephant in the room... and it's not Francine this time... Collin and Ana are married, they are adults and they want to conceive, so of course they have sex in their minds. As I said in the notes, I do not want to be explicit, this is not that kind of story. However, I did try to play heavily on the innuendo, I just hope I did it tastefully.
> 
> I particularly enjoyed the joke about Judy's picture going viral. In my mind she's standing atop one of the buildings of Little Rodentia while looking fiercely at Nick and flipping him the bird. That this would be misinterpreted as her trying to help direct traffic was my intention from the beggining but the fact that it became a trending topic just occured to me on the moment. Would love to see some artwork of this!
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now folks.
> 
> Next time we go back to the golden duo as the fallout from the day starts to show itself!


End file.
